Functions and Feelings
by iBloo
Summary: Boruto wins a bet with Sarada to let him be her personal body guard during the Five Kage Summit to be held in Sunagakure. The functions they attend help them both to slowly realize their true feelings for each other.
1. The Bet

This chapter fic is a sequel to "It's a Promise" and "Perfect Balance." You can find both stories in my profile.

In this story, New Gen Team 7 is around 19-20 years old.

 **EDIT:** This chapter was rewritten. I added and removed certain parts, but the plot remains the same. The writing style reflects my current writing style and flows better with the later chapters.

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart

 _I don't own Naruto or Boruto._

* * *

The sun was at its highest in the sky, casting vertical shadows along the ground. White, fluffy clouds passed with a gentle breeze as it caressed the leaves. Under a tall oak tree, two young men sat, eating their lunch in silence.

Mitsuki wasn't one to complain about having peace and quiet, however, he sensed the dark cloud looming over his teammate. "Boruto," he carefully called his friend out of his disgruntled thoughts. "Are you upset Sarada's not here?"

"I don't care if she's here or not," Boruto mumbled. He continued to eat the tamago his mother placed in his bento box.

"Ah, I see." There was a knowing smile on Mitsuki face. His gaze landed on the bento wrapped in a red cloth with the Uchiha insignia on the center. "It would be a shame if she didn't eat her food. Shishou took extra care in making hers." Mitsuki had brought Sarada's lunch with him after his morning medic training with Sakura.

Boruto glared at the Uchiha insignia on the bento. Mitsuki tilted his head to the side as he observed his teammate. He understood why the blond may feel that way. It wasn't like Sarada to be absent or even late for their team training. She was usually the punctual sort and stuck to her commitments. However, for the past months, she had been terribly busy.

The Five Kage Summit to be held in Sunagakure was fast approaching. The Hokage and all of the participants were growing more and more anxious with each passing day. There were materials and presentations to prepare on top of their usual responsibilities.

The two finished up their meal and agreed to wait a little bit more. If their missing teammate hasn't shown up in twenty more minutes, they would begin sparring instead.

Thirty minutes had passed, and Boruto was furious.

"She's such an idiot," he fumed. Rising to his feet, Boruto dusted himself off and eyed the small clearing. "Mitsuki, let's spar."

Mitsuki smiled and got up on his feet. "Alright. Would you mind if I tried a new poison on you? Shishou taught me how to make it, and I—"

"Yeah, yeah," Boruto cut him off. The blond's impatience was clear in his tone. "Just fight me!"

Mitsuki smiled. Things were working in his favor as he had just gained a willing guinea pig for his new poison. A sly smile graced his lips. This was going to be _fun_.

As Mitsuki expected, Boruto was being rash, taking out all of his anger on their spar. His movements were everywhere with no evident strategy. Of course, Mitsuki knew how cunning his teammate was. He didn't dare let his guard down. As soon as Mitsuki saw an opening he threw three kunai knives, followed up with two senbon, each coated with poison.

* * *

Boruto was able to dodge all of the kunai but was taken by surprise by the senbon. One grazed his cheek, the other cut quite deep into his thigh.

"Well, that's new," Boruto smirked. "But it didn't even hurt." He pulled the senbon out of his thigh and threw it on the ground.

Mitsuki smiled so wide that his eyes closed, and reminded his teammate, "you volunteered to try my new poison."

Boruto's eyes widened with fear. As if on cue, he fell to his side. The toxin was starting to take effect. He tried to get up on his feet, to push himself up and move... _anything_. His struggle was futile.

He was paralyzed.

 _What kind of high-level poison was Aunt Sakura teaching this bastard? That should be considered cheating!_

Quickly Mitsuki formed a few hand signs and three white snakes launched towards his teammate from his right sleeve. They opened their mouths and spewed purple poisonous gas.

Boruto's eyes widened. Now he knew why he was named 'Boruto.' He was _screwed_.

The gas engulfed him and Boruto did his best to hold his breath. The snakes kept billowing out gas and when he ran out of air, the blond was forced to concede and breathe it in.

Once the gas disappeared Mitsuki found Boruto on the ground struggling to breathe. He leisurely approached his teammate and brought out a notepad. He started taking notes, jotting down the effects his poison would show.

Boruto was gasping for air and clawing at his chest. It felt worse than suffocation, a burning sensation quickly spreading throughout his torso.

"Hmm," Mitsuki sat crossed-legged next to Boruto's writhing form as he wrote, totally unfazed by his teammate's suffering. "Subject show signs of suffocation, immobilization, and-" he tickled Boruto. The blond flinched. "still reacts to stimulus." Mitsuki kept scribbling and pressed his index and middle finger to Boruto's wrist to count his heart rate. "Stop squirming, Boruto. I need your heart rate."

The poor blonde was thrashing around, hoping it would ease the pain, or at least help him catch his breath. It seemed Mitsuki had inherited some of his Parent's cruelty when it came to treating test-subjects.

Boruto was turning blue.

Mitsuki finished taking his heart rate and wrote it down on his notepad. "Good data," he mused to himself as he pulled out a syringe filled with a green liquid from his weapons' pouch. Mitsuki lifted Boruto's sleeve and administered the antidote into the vein in his arm.

Boruto was still choking and gasping desperately for air. His vision was starting to blur. He was _so_ going to kill Mitsuki after the antidote had taken effect.

A figure emerged out of the bushes.

Boruto's vision slowly came into focus with the antidote working its way through his system. As recognition struck him, he pointed an accusing finger at the figure and started choking out expletives.

Sarada's long hair was disheveled, her clothes were wrinkled, and dark circles under her eyes were evident. Her shoulders were slightly slumped as she rubbed her eye. It looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Mitsuki's hands were glowing green, continuously assessing Boruto's body as the antidote was taking effect. He sensed his teammate's chakra and greeted her without looking up. "Hi there, Sarada."

The young Uchiha yawned and greeted them both with a tired, "Hello." She didn't even look bothered that Boruto was still writhing on the ground.

 _Doesn't anyone care about my well being here?_ Despite his lack of breath, Boruto still had the energy to express his disdain over her uncaring attitude to their late teammate.

"You should go eat first," Mitsuki said calmly to Sarada as he kept his hand, glowing with green medical chakra on Boruto's chest, while the other continued to scribble notes. "Your bento is over there," he motioned with a nod towards the package on the ground.

"Yes, yes," Sarada drawled and walked over to the tree. "Thanks."

* * *

Sarada ate her lunch with gusto, accompanied by the lively atmosphere provided by her Teammates who were having a minor disagreement of the basic rules of sparring. Boruto was yelling at Mitsuki for nearly killing him, while Mitsuki merely shrugged and reminded him that he had agreed to it in the first place. Boruto puffed in frustration and turned to Sarada to scold her for being late and never having time for her team.

Sitting under a tree with her friends was a nice change of pace; finally being out of that stuffy office. With her resting on the grass, breathing in the fresh air-all the parameters were present to put Sarada in a good mood, but that was abruptly disrupted when she caught the nonsense spewing out of Boruto's mouth.

"You won 'cause I was caught off-guard!" Boruto exclaimed defensively. "I'm still the strongest here."

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" Sarada deadpanned. She hadn't witnessed the whole spar between Boruto and Mitsuki but the shade of blue on Boruto's face definitely argued for him dying of suffocation. Mitsuki, on the other hand, was calmly taking notes. It was clear as day who had won.

"Boruto said he could beat you even if you weren't fatigued," Mitsuki bluntly supplied.

She snapped. "What?"

Boruto laced his fingers behind his head. "You've been stuck up in that office for so long without training. I bet you don't even know how to throw a shuriken properly anymore."

The chopsticks in Sarada's right hand snapped in half. _No one_ dared to insult her like that. Especially if it was about her shuriken jutsu. It was one of her specialties.

"Fight me!" she challenged him.

Boruto scoffed. "As if. You're obviously super tired. Even if I agreed not to use my kekkei genkai, I would still win." As if that wasn't enough, he added slyly, "even if you were in top condition, I would _still_ win."

* * *

Mitsuki could feel Sarada's chakra flaring and screaming bloody murder. He knew well that Boruto was baiting her to do something rash. It often worked and the results were never good. Mitsuki had to do something to calm her before things went south. However, before he could try to placate her the kunoichi sprang to her feet and pulled Boruto up by the collar.

His blue eyes met her Sharingan. "You're not going to win," she declared. " _Fight me._ "

Boruto laughed. "Wanna bet?" His eyes glinted with mischief.

Mitsuki smiled. _So they were doing_ this _again._

He took her silence as a cue to go on. "If you win, I'll admit you're the strongest. I also won't bother you for a week." He paused. She was still fuming but listening. "But if I win, you take me to the Five Kage Summit in Sunagakure as your official bodyguard."

Mitsuki's eyes grew wide. Even _he_ was surprised with how stupid the bet was. "That doesn't sound like a fair—"

Sarada was seeing red. Her Uchiha pride took over. "YOU'RE ON!"

Boruto smirked. _Gotcha._

Mitsuki cringed as he watched his two teammates spar. Sarada was blowing fireball after fireball, and releasing lightning-style techniques. He knew well that Sarada didn't have much endurance, to begin with, but her fatigue would have cut it in half, at the very least. Boruto, on the other hand, had the most endurance in their whole team. His chakra reserves were fairly big but on the other hand, they were also partially depleted from his earlier spar with Mitsuki.

His gaze followed Boruto, nimbly dodging every fireball thrown his way. Mitsuki made sure to note that the antidote had served its purpose satisfactory if he had recovered that fast.

Mitsuki gaped in surprise when he saw Sarada do the hand-seals for her father's technique—Chidori. He had every confidence in Sarada's chakra control, however, when taking into her current state of fatigue, this one might just kill her—literally.

Even Boruto looked surprised. He knew well when to refrain from using that particular technique. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" The panic was rising in his voice.

Sarada strained to keep the lightning in her hand at bay. The sound of a thousand birds' chirping was deafening, and the light and heat lighting emitted was getting harder and harder to contain. She could be rash, but she wasn't stupid.

Immediately, she cut the jutsu. The sudden halt in her chakra flow sent a sharp pain through her arm up to her heart, and down into her stomach. She released a short scream of agony before falling to the ground and blacking out.

Mitsuki ran to her, hands already glowing with healing chakra. He scanned her arm and heart for damages and sighed in relief when he found nothing life-threatening. She had just disrupted her chakra networks and blown off a few strands—nothing he could not easily fix.

Boruto hovered behind him, speechless. After Mitsuki had finished healing some of her cuts and bruises, Boruto carried her on his back and brought her home.

* * *

Boruto looked back to see Sarada was still fast asleep on his back. His lips tugged upwards for the slightest bit before he faced forward again and let out a sigh. Honestly, she was just too stubborn for her own good. After a few more steps, her house came into view. Instead of coming through the front door, Boruto sneaked around the house. Sure walking in through the door might have been less conspicuous, but he didn't want to call the attention of any nosey neighbors, besides, he always visited her through her window. He held on tight to Sarada, pumped chakra to his legs, and jumped up to her balcony.

He slid into her room and carefully placed her down on her bed. Boruto took a few moments to look at her face before leaving. When he turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Sakura was standing by the door, a worried look on her face. Boruto scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. He was just thankful it wasn't his Sensei who caught him in Sarada's room. Boruto explained what had happened to her as he watched Sakura walk closer to her daughter.

Sakura scanned her daughter for any damages. When she found that Sarada was just fatigued, she smiled in relief. Her daughter was okay, and her apprentice was getting better and better. She thanked Boruto, and with that, he jumped out of Sarada's balcony and into the night.

The next day, Boruto came early before his morning ANBU training to check on her. He felt her chakra from outside her window. Noticing it being steady, he assumed she was still asleep and went onto his training.

He spoke to Inojin, asking if he was one of the units that were assigned to go to Sand to accompany the hokage. Inojin said he would, but he wasn't sure what or who he would be assigned to.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm going," Boruto grinned. "I'll be Sarada's personal bodyguard."

Inojin was surprised. "Eeeh? But having you there would be an added security risk."

"I can handle it," Boruto scoffed. He hated it whenever his status as the hokage's son would garner him special treatment. "Besides, Sarada's a nervous wreck when she's stressed."

A sly smile spread on Inojin's pale face. "Are you sure it isn't because you would miss her if she went and you stayed in Konoha?"

"WH-WHAT?" Boruto exclaimed. His face was starting to turn red. "Of course not! If anything, I'm doing her a favor."

Inojin wiggled his blond eyebrows. "Or maybe you just want to keep an eye on her in case someone takes a fancy to her while she's there?"

Boruto hated whenever Inojin teased him. Mostly because Inojin always knew what to say to make him blush.

Inojin laughed at Boruto's pitiful red face. He had his fill of laughs while Boruto glared at him. Eventually, he mellowed down. "Are you sure, though?" He asked, suddenly all business like. "It would look bad if Sarada had a bodyguard when the Hokage didn't even bother to have one." He scratched the back of his head as he trailed off, "Uncle Shikamaru doesn't really count as a bodyguard, but more of an aide…"

"That old man can take care of himself!" Boruto grimaced. "Besides, Sarada will be placing in a special request. That old geezer can't say no to her."

 **(At the Hokage Tower)**

"No."

Naruto's blunt rejection stabbed her like a kunai. Sarada's head was bowed the entire time she told the hokage her story. She was deeply embarrassed that she'd agreed to such a foolish bet.

"Please, Hokage-sama," she asked quietly again. "I know it's my fault, and that it was stupid of me to agree, but I can't go back on my word either."

Naruto massaged his temples. His son was up to no good again. "I know that," he sighed exasperatedly.

Sarada hung her head in shame and bit her lower lip.

Naruto didn't like seeing her so sad, and he didn't have the heart to reject her either. He finally gave in. "Alright."

Sarada's eyes snapped up. "Really?"

"Fine, fine" Naruto said. "Just make sure he doesn't get into trouble, and file all the paperwork needed."

As Sarada walked home that day, she recalled her conversation with her master. A warm and happy feeling bloomed in Sarada's chest. She easily pinpointed that she was happy because the Hokage had granted her request. However, her thoughts kept going back to Boruto, and how relieved and comforted she felt that she would see his stupid face around during the Summit.

* * *

A/N: This story is my comeback to writing after a long hiatus, and I thought it deserved a little more tender love and care. Hence the rewrite with the help of my darling beta-reader, Tuvstarr's Lost Heart. Thank you so much, love! You're such a life saver.

"Functions and Feelings" was meant to be a series of one-shots but it just kept on growing. Thank you so much for reading and your continuous support. I am eternally grateful.

Please do leave me a review and let me know what your favorite part in the chapter was. Mine was Mitsuki poisoning Boruto for the sake of science!


	2. Transit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I would like to say a big thank you to Fanofthisfiction for helping me decide if I should push through with this chapter or not. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. You guys give me the drive to keep writing on!

* * *

The day of the summit was fast approaching, and Sarada was nearly losing her mind with all the tasks she had to accomplish beforehand. Boruto was well aware of the fact, which is why he made it a point to stick around her a little more than usual. He knew she had a tendency to overwork herself, so he would come and stay at the Hokage tower with her until late, and walk her home to make sure she went to sleep.

Their team training was put on hold. Boruto would spar with Sarada whenever he successfully pushed her buttons, just to make sure that she wasn't losing her fighting edge. He would also invite Mitsuki to join them and spar.

The lack of team activity was quite welcome for him, though. Mitsuki used the opportunity to stay at the hospital more often, and read notes from Sakura's private library. One day, his shishou made lunch for him and his teammates, and told him to enjoy the rest of the day with them. With much gratitude, he took the bento and walked to the Hokage tower carrying the delicious homemade lunch.

Boruto whooped with delight once he saw what Mitsuki was holding. It was covered with a pink cloth with a cherry blossom print. "Alright! Home cooked food from Aunt Sakura!"

Mitsuki smiled and placed the bentos on Sarada's desk. "Shishou told me to make sure you eat, Sarada."

Sarada returned his smile with her own. "Of course! Thank you for bringing these."

Boruto pulled out an apple slice from a bento and began munching. He started to talk with his mouth full, "hey, Mitsuki, there's a medical portion in the summit. Aren't you coming for that?"

Mitsuki shook his head. "Shishou will be presenting a paper for a new vaccine she made, and demonstrating a new technique for extracting poisons. I will be covering her shifts in the hospital in the meantime."

Boruto swallowed his food. "Huh? Aunt Sakura's going?" He turned to look at Sarada, her elbows were resting on the table with her fingers laced together.

"Mama will be going for the medical talks as Konoha's representative. She will also be on rotational as one of Hokage-sama's body guards," she replied.

"Huh?" Boruto was confused. "Inojin said he didn't have one assigned to him."

Sarada raised her eyebrow. She wasn't sure what Inojin was talking about. Mostly because he was now part of ANBU, thus outside of the regular shinobi roster. His activities were practically invisible to her. Naruto kept all of the ANBU missions and reports out of Sarada's scope since ANBU missions and reports were for the Hokage's eyes only.

She decided to explain what she saw in the official documents submitted. "Of course he does. Uncle Shikamaru, Mama, and Papa are on rotational as his body guards during his formal discussions with the other Kages. I will also be sitting in some of those meetings as his apprentice. Maybe Inojin was referring to an ANBU guard?"

Boruto scrunched his eyebrows. He was no blockhead, but he was genuinely confused. "He mentioned it would look bad if you had one when dad didn't."

Sarada smirked. "It really does. It makes the Hokage's successor look weak. I should be the one who's on guard duty for him, and yet I wasn't placed on any." Her tone was dry, but she didn't really blame him for anything. She knew he just needed a good excuse to tag along.

Naruto also talked to her about it it. With Sasuke being around in the Summit, there were far more important matters he had to talk to him with, along with the other Kages in private. He wanted her to attend other functions and deliver the pleasantries and other formalities in his stead. Having her attend would be better than a shadow clone, he joked. He was already told off by Shikamaru that it seemed insincere of him to send a shadow clone to when the invitation was asking for a personal appearance.

Boruto felt quite guilty. He certainly didn't want Sarada to look weak. She wasn't, and he knew that well. He just wanted to look out for her.

"It's alright Boruto," Sarada assured him and smiled. She placed her hands down and reached for a bento. "We're at a time of peace. Having body guards is just an added precaution and formality if anything." She shrugged, "besides, you're the Hokage's son. People will have a lot of assumptions why you're hanging around. None of which would be bad." She opened her bento and picked up her chopsticks.

Boruto grimaced. He placed his chopsticks down. There it was again. The special treatment laid out for him. He hated feeling like he wasn't being taken seriously as a shinobi.

"Sasuke-san will be there?" Mitsuki asked, changing the topic. He didn't want Boruto's sulking to ruin the good atmosphere that was present earlier. He wanted to enjoy the scrambled eggs Sakura cooked for him with a light mood.

Sarada nodded. "All other missions are placed on hold during the summit. Shinobi who have no involvement for the event shall stay within the confines of their respective villages, too. Papa was summoned to be at Sunagakure to support Hokage-sama. Though I am not sure if he will make it in time. Only Kami knows where he is now," she rolled her eyes.

Boruto smirked. He made sure to note that he could use use Sasuke's absence to trigger her when needed. Teasing her was one of his favorite hobbies.

* * *

The day of their departure, Mitsuki saw his teammates off. Boruto placed a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. "We're counting on you, Mitsuki."

Sarada smiled and nodded. "Keep the village safe while we're gone."

Mitsuki smiled at his teammates. He was a little sad he wouldn't be accompanying them, but he was needed in the village far more. "Hai. You two take care of each other."

With that, Sarada and Boruto waved at him before they entered the train. It was a new feeling for the two of them. They usually never left the village without Mitsuki. They both agreed to bring him lots of gifts and worthwhile stories to hear when they were back.

Sakura padded into the train with Shikamaru. They waved at the kids as they made their way to the first cab where Naruto was waiting. Only his closest advisers were allowed on.

"Hey, Sarada," Boruto said as he placed his bag down on the couch. "Why aren't you staying at the Hokage's cab?"

Sarada hummed and pulled out a book. "He's there with uncle Shikamaru and Mama. It gets kind of awkward when all they talk about are the 'good old days'. Besides," she opened the book, but looked at Boruto right at his blue eyes. "I don't want to leave you sitting all alone here."

There was a small smile on her face. Boruto was taken aback by her honesty and thoughtfulness. He knew how important this summit was to her. This was the first year Naruto brought her along. He thought she would want to stay by Naruto's side all the time and get as much exposure as she could, but was utterly shocked that she chose to stay in another car with the other delegates and shinobi. _And stay with him._

Thanks to the technological advances and strong alliances built among nations, there was now a train system that connected all of the nations together. It not only boosted the economy, but also the tourism. Even the small villages along the railway benefited from this. Before the railway was built, it would take a hurrying shinobi at least 3 days on foot from Konoha. It would take a regular merchant or tourist at least a week.

Boruto stayed quiet as Sarada read her book. He enjoyed looking out the window and watching the forests and small towns pass by. He thought about what his mother had told him what the Five Kage Summit used to mean.

The Five Kage Summit that he was going to attend was nothing like it used to be. Years ago, only the five leaders would speak and discuss matters of importance for their village. They would also convene on neutral territory and only talk about matters of utmost importance, such as wars. Even when the five would agree to meet, the tensions were always high. Which was exactly why they needed body guards to accompany them—always expecting the worse possible outcome of every meeting.

However, now that it was a time of peace and prosperity, it evolved into a huge event. It had transformed into a forum wherein ninja, thought leaders, businessmen, educators, medical professionals, engineers, students, and the like attended talks, discussions, and workshops that aimed to further promote the growth and stability all of the villages were now enjoying. The exchange of ideas, and best practices was supposed to solidify the alliance further, and create a healthy competition between villages to strive for further growth.

Boruto closed his eyes. He was starting to feel uneasy as he wasn't sure what to expect. His mother had attended one a few years ago in the Land of Mist. She said it was a festive event, and she herself wasn't so sure if it was supposed to feel casual or formal since it felt like one big reunion with the leaders who rose from the Fourth Shinobi War.

" _Just have fun, and make sure you help Sarada-chan with her role, alright?" Hinata smiled._

He opened his blue eyes and looked at Sarada. She was still reading her book. He propped his left elbow on the windowsill and rested his cheek on his palm. He thought about how he promised her when they were genin that he would support and protect her. Just earlier this year, he promised he wouldn't leave her. Boruto wasn't sure why he made those promises. He always respected her. He thought he was sure about where his heart was with her. It was always in the same place but also constantly in transit. He always felt this way about her, and yet it was moving. _Always moving._ Moving towards what, he wasn't so sure.

He smiled. Despite not knowing where his feelings were going, he was certain of one thing.

He intended to keep those promises until his last breath.

* * *

A/N: Ooh. Where do you think Boruto's feelings are headed towards? Hihi.

I am already finalizing the next two chapters. Hopefully I can have it uploaded soon.

Watch out for a new BoruSara one-shot from me tomorrow. It will be my entry to Fanofthisfiction's Show me the Love Challenge. If you want to join, you still can! Today is the last day! Just visit her profile.

I hope you liked the story, and please do leave me a review. I want to know what you liked and disliked about the chapter, and where you think this story is headed.

Cheers!

~Kairi


	3. Balconies

I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This scene idea was what pushed me to expand on 'Perfect Balance' and write about Boruto and Sarada's interactions in the Five Kage Summit. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

* * *

As an official delegate of the Kage Summit, Sarada was entitled to her own modest hotel room. The layout was quite similar to her own room. Wherein once you open the door, you would immediately see the double bed situated next to the floor length sliding window that led to the balcony. To the left of the door was a desk that faced the wall, and next to it was a cabinet.

Sarada sat at the desk with her back facing the window. A steaming cup of tea was next to her as she worked on her talking points for tomorrow's discussion—feeling as determined as ever to make sure she got her message across. It was important for the youth in attendance to understand the importance of Shinobi in this day and age.

Even if she was steeped in her work, she felt a familiar chakra signature present in her balcony. A slight smile crept up on her face.

Sarada didn't stop writing or look back. "I know you're there," she said. "No one else intrudes through my balcony."

The sliding window opened, and he walked in. Boruto was grinning proudly. "I gotta make use of my privileges, right?" He loved that he was the only one Sarada allowed to go into her room through her balcony. He pegged it as one of his privileges. The blond dove into Sarada's bed, stomach first. His face landed on her pillow, and he inhaled her scent.

The Uchiha smirked. She didn't realize he considered it a privilege that she allowed him to come through her balcony instead of the front door like a normal person.

"Stop smelling my pillow you creep," Sarada teased. She was still working, and her back was still turned to him.

 _Caught red handed._ Boruto felt the heat rush to his face. "I-I am not!" He glared at the back of her head, willing it to burst into flames. Much to his dismay, it did not.

Sarada chuckled. She could feel him glare at her. If he could tease her, so could she.

Boruto harrumphed before he rolled off her bed and approached her. He placed an arm on the top of her head, and looked at what she was writing over her shoulder. Sarada didn't mind him. She was used to him being touchy whenever they were alone.

He read the first few lines and realized she was working. _Again._ He whined, "can you please stop being such a workaholic for _once_?" His arm slid down from her head to wrap in front of her neck and collar bone. He leaned in closer and rested his left cheek on her left shoulder. His lips were inches away from the base of her neck.

She could feel his breath, it sent shivers down her spine. She put her pen down and slowly pushed his face off her shoulder. "You're too close. I can smell what you had for lunch."

Boruto let her touch his cheek, but he didn't budge. Finally _,_ he had her undivided attention. He grinned. "Come on, we should go out and look around!"

"No," she deadpanned.

Boruto shook her shoulders as he whined. "I'm so bored! Come oooon!"

She gave him ' _the look_.' It was the look she gave before she punched him into oblivion for being too annoying. He matched her hard gaze with his own. She was being a stick in the mud again. The lightning that crossed between their eyes was almost visible.

Sarada quickly weighed her options. Finally, she sighed and relented. "If you can wait thirty more minutes, I'll go. I just want to finish this."

Boruto scoffed. _Fine. Choose work over me._ He wasn't waiting that long, either. His voice was low, with a tinge of hurt in his tone. "Fine, go be boring." He let go of her shoulders and straightened up. Without another word, he walked back towards her balcony and jumped out into the night.

As soon as he jumped out of her balcony, Sarada looked back at the open window. Her could feel her chest tighten. A light breeze came in and brought some sand into her room. The curtains were swaying lightly with the wind. She stood up and walked over to the open window. Sarada stared into the cityscape, and longingly looked at the lights and stalls below. Slowly, she closed the window and looked back at her desk. She still had some work to do. The young Uchiha shook her head. This wasn't the time to be dilly dallying. She wasn't here on vacation. This was her first year attending the Kage Summit, and she had actual roles to complete. She couldn't let Naruto or her village down.

Still, the hurt in Boruto's voice and his sudden departure weighed heavily on her heart.

"Maybe I'll feel refreshed after a hot bath," she said to herself. With that, she took a towel out of the closet and walked into the bathroom, hoping to wash the tension away.

* * *

It was his first time in Sunagakure. Everything looked so different from his own boring village. The architecture was interesting, unique, and artistic. The curves and circular designs reminded him of Gaara's gourd. Boruto followed the string of lanterns hanging above him into the night market. As expected, it was filled with locals and tourists. There other Shinobi and delegates from the other villages were also looking around, taking advantage of their free time to enjoy what their host village had to offer. There were special deals and sales being held just for the timeframe of the summit.

His mother was right, the Kage summit did have a festive feel. A sense of excitement washed over him. Everything he saw was new, and something to explore. He would treat this a new adventure. As his blue eyes swept over the games, shops, and food stalls, he forced the thoughts of his teammate out of his mind and decided to have some fun.

It was nearly ten in the evening when Boruto had finished his shopping. He bought a few souvenirs for his little sister and mother. He also snagged a book for Mitsuki, and a scarf for Konohamaru. He took note to keep his eyes peeled for more things Mitsuki might like.

Before he left the night market, he remembered Sarada. _Was she already asleep? Was she still working on her speech? What if she was hungry?_ He was sure he saw a stall selling some dango earlier. Boruto's body suddenly turned back into the night market and sought out the stall. He bought three sticks without even thinking. Before he realized it, both of his hands were full with shopping bags, and now a small paper bag filled with dango was added to the load he carried.

Boruto quickly went back to his lodging. All the hotels were booked during the summit. He was forced to stay at a small inn since he was a last minute addition to the Hokage's party. Boruto didn't mind. He certainly didn't want to stay with his dad in his suite. Besides, he was usually out all day. Boruto hid all of his shopping bags inside the closet, took the paper bag filled with dango, and set out for Sarada's hotel.

* * *

Sarada came out of the bathroom wearing shorts and an oversized light blue sweater. A towel was thrown over her head. She used the towel to rub at her long locks to dry it. The young Uchiha visibly tensed when she felt someone's chakra land on her balcony, but she relaxed as soon as she recognized the signature. She placed the towel back into the hang rack. Leisurely, she approached the window and slid it open.

Boruto was standing on her balcony with his back leaning against the railing. Her gaze fell on the small brown bag he was holding. He raised it and handed it to her.

"Here," he said. "I thought you might want a snack."

A small smile found its way on Sarada's lips. "Thank you," she took the bag and opened it. Her eyes lit up once she saw what he had brought her. "Oh, dango!" Unlike her father, Sarada loved sweets.

Boruto smiled smugly. He was pleased with himself for choosing the right snack. Although he was taken by surprise when she held out a stick for him to have.

"These are usually best when shared with someone," Sarada said.

Wordlessly, he took the dango and nodded. All of the tension that they had earlier was completely gone. They both gazed at Sunagakure's cityscape as they ate together in comfortable silence.

Finishing his dango quickly, he told her there was another stick in the bag. "You can have it."

She was already done with hers, too. Sarada pulled out the last stick and shook her head. "No, let's share it."

He felt heat rise to his cheeks, his blue eyes slightly growing wider. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her dark eyes reflected the night sky, making it look like the stars had been caught in her orbs. Slowly, his gaze lowered on her pink lips as she bit the first dumpling off. He watched her as she chewed.

Feeling self conscious, she pushed the dango stick to his face and looked away, hiding the blush staining her cheeks.

Boruto looked at the dango. Slowly, he held on to her hand holding the stick. Upon feeling the warmth of his hand on hers, Sarada whipped back to look at him. He was pulling her hand closer as he opened his mouth to take a bite from the dumpling. Sarada's breath hitched. Heat flooded from her chest, up to her whole face and right to the top of her ears as she watched his mouth bite the dumpling clean off the stick. He lifted his blue eyes and locked his gaze with hers as he chewed.

The sight of her soft lips slightly apart, cheeks flushed, and slightly damp hair was filling Boruto with a sensation he had never felt before. It was so foreign and unfamiliar. No one has ever made his heart beat this way, either. Heat blossomed from his core and butterflies filled his stomach as he was enveloped with a strong urge to pull her closer—an overwhelming _need_ to have her near him. Boruto had never felt so much _desire_.

Slowly testing the waters, he pulled her closer. To his surprise, Sarada did not resist at all.

The logical thing to do was pull away. She knew this well but his ocean blue eyes were drawing her closer, _closer_. She had always thought his eyes were beautiful. Her heart was fluttering, unconsciously holding her breath. A warm feeling filled her whole body. Boruto never looked at her like this before. _No one_ ever looked at her like this before. Their bodies were now touching, and she could feel his breath on her face. He was still holding on to her hand. She gripped the dango stick harder.

Slowly, Boruto leaned down closer to face. There were only inches of space left between them.

Loud, quick knocks came from Sarada's door. "Uchiha-san!"

Sarada quickly pulled her hand free, and they both jumped away from each other. They fixed their gazes on the floor. Their hearts were beating out of their chests, faces as red as tomatoes.

Sarada's heart was pounding so hard, she could hear her blood pulsing in her ears. _What was that?_ She couldn't shake off the current that went through her system while he was holding on to her hand. The eye contact they had was so intense that she had lost herself for a moment. _That proximity, though_. _Was Boruto going to—_

The knocking was even louder now, breaking her away from her thoughts. "Uchiha-san! Urgent summons from the Hokage," the gruff voice said.

Boruto grimaced. He suddenly felt an explainable anger. Someone had disrupted them. Whoever was at the door, he swore he would make them regret it. He was upset that she had broken away from him so easily- _so willingly_. His blue eyes widened as light gasp escaped his lips. _What am I thinking?_ Why was he so disturbed in the first place? _And what_ was _that?_ He felt like he wasn't in control of his own body earlier but _damn_ everything just felt so natural. Having her body so close to him sent ripples of warmth and electricity throughout his system. _What is this feeling?_

She was staring at her feet, still standing in the balcony with him. Finally, she found enough of her voice to mumble, "I have to go," as she made her way back into the room.

Recovering from his raging thoughts be blurt out, "I'll go with you!" Boruto tried to come into her room but she blocked his way.

"No," she cut him, not letting him enter her room. "You should get some sleep. This is probably nothing." The hurt in her eyes betrayed the smile she offered. "Thank you for the dango. Good night, Boruto."

Sarada slid the window shut, leaving Boruto outside her balcony. She locked the window, and drew the curtains to a close.

Boruto was rooted to the ground. He stood outside her balcony for Kami knows how long. He was still trying to process what had happened, what were all of those sensations he felt, and what all of the images of her that lingered in his heart and mind meant to him. A myriad of emotions was rushing through his veins confusing him to no end.

He faced the cityscape and looked up to the stars, searching for clues.

There was only one reason he came up with. Boruto's blue eyes widened and his heart skipped upon the revelation that hit him. _No way, it's impossible._ He let out a short and strangled laugh. He shook his head and smirked at his own stupidity. He dispelled the thought out of his head and shrugged off the whole balcony ordeal. He jumped to the nearest roof and made his way back to his inn. The rush of the cool desert wind that hit his face made it easier for him to clear his mind. What nonsense.

There was no way he was in love with Sarada Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: It's so difficult to write about characters who have "uncertain" feelings for one another and constantly deny their love for each other. It frustrates me to no end (but I love every bit of this double tsundere ship anyway). Hahaha!

Posting this on Valentine's Day because I think it's just right that I do. I hope I was able to relay both Sarada and Boruto's confusion with regards to their feelings towards one another, and the effort they needed to try to push it away.

I hope I was able to give justice to their thoughts and feelings while still remaining in character. Who do you think will come to realize (and accept) that they had fallen for the other? Who do you think will confess first? Let me know, please. I want to hear your thoughts about it.

Show me some love by leaving me a review? :)

Happy Valentine's Day. May you continue to spread and give love to those around you!

 _All my love,_

 _Kairi_


	4. Cover Up

A/N: Hello! It's been a while, yeah? Here's a long chapter to make up for the late update.

Beta read by the lovely Bingbin and Poodie. I cannot thank you two enough! This chapter wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for your inputs, and never ending encouragement. :)

I don't own Naruto & Boruto.

* * *

Sarada stood in front of the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and twisted from side to side. She wore a sleeveless red qipao dress that ended a few inches above her knee with a simple black obi that accentuated her slim waist. She wore her hitai-ate on her forehead, as usual. Gingerly, she picked up the dark blue cape that laid on her bed.

It was made with a luxurious yet sturdy material that subtly shone in the light. The silhouette of the cape was similar to her father's, with the cut ending a few inches above her knees. It was trimmed with silver flames. At the front right breast was a silver Konoha Leaf symbol while the Uchiha insignia stood proudly at the back. She relished the feeling of the cloth in her hands before she wrapped it around her shoulders and clasped it securely.

She gazed at her reflection again, remembering how Naruto looked when she put it on. That was the night he told her how proud he was of her.

" _I couldn't have asked for a better successor."_

The happiness of being acknowledged by her hero made her forget everything that happened on the balcony the night before. She was filled with determination to power through her day and represent her village.

She picked up a slip of paper from her desk and read through it again. The first thing on her schedule was breakfast with the Kazekage and his family in their home. It was a last minute addition, as Naruto had just told her about it last night.

Her next activity would be to attend a forum on Ninja Tool Innovations. A workshop would follow shortly after. After the workshop, she had some free time before she was scheduled to have lunch with Kagura to tackle the current state of the Leaf and Mist's political relationship. Kagura was set to take the role of Mizukage the following year. Sarada was genuinely happy for him, he had come so far.

The last activity for her day would happen later in the afternoon. She bit her lip as she read the title: _Ninja Academy for the Modern Day's Youth_. Iruka Umino was going to discuss the new curriculum that the other Nations would implement in the coming semester. Naruto was supposed to give warm and encouraging words after, but he delegated the role to Sarada. She had been mentally preparing herself for this for weeks. She was nervous, but still determined to do her best.

She looked at her clock. It read seven-forty. She put on her knee length ninja boots and walked out of her room. Boruto was already waiting for her, leaning on the wall adjacent to her door. His hands were stuffed inside his pockets. She was quite surprised to see him wearing the jonin uniform.

"Good morning," Sarada greeted him. "The jonin look fits you well."

He smirked as he laid his blue eyes on her. "You're looking easy on the eyes, too."

She felt her cheeks flush at the compliment, but ultimately just felt happy he had acknowledged her. The excitement she held earlier upon seeing herself in the mirror came flooding back to her. She grinned and thanked him sincerely. They both walked to Gaara's residence in comfortable silence.

* * *

After Boruto had dropped her off the front door, he left to find himself breakfast. He entered a small convenience store and bought himself some rice balls and a can of soda. He jumped up to a tree next to Gaara's house to enjoy his food. He could see Sarada's back from the open window.

The blond felt a presence near him. "Inojin?"

His friend flickered in front of him on the branch. "Guard duty sucks, doesn't it?" Inojin removed his mask, sat down, and stretched his arms above his head. "I've been up all night."

Boruto smiled as he gazed into the window. "It's not that bad. We've been through worse," he replied. He brought the can of soda to his lips to take a sip.

Inojin laughed. "Sure. It's fun for you because you're in love with the person you're guarding."

Boruto spat his drink out and crushed the can, causing the soda to spill all over his hand. "NONSENSE!" he yelled angrily. "Why do you always have to tease me with her? Sarada and I are _friends_. That's all."

" _Friends?"_ Inojin repeated incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous! If you're just friends, then what was that last night in the balcony?" He grinned slyly.

Boruto felt the heat creep up to the top of his ears. "Huh?" He tried to appear unaffected, keeping his expression as neutral as he could. "We were just talking."

Inojin raised his eyebrow and leaned in to Boruto's face until he was only six inches away. Boruto jerked back, but the tree trunk held him in place. He let out a strangled yelp. "You mean to tell me you talk to your _friends_ with only this much space between your faces? I didn't know we were strangers to each other." Inojin smirked.

Boruto's face was turning crimson. _Change tactics_. He pushed Inojin's face away and said a little too harshly, "it nothing, okay? Drop it." It was starting to bug him thinking that his friend may have a point.

Inojin sighed and stood up. He placed his mask back on. "I don't want to be nosy like Chubs here, but the longer you hide your feelings, the harder you'll fall."

Boruto glared at his friend. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Inojin smiled behind his mask, unfazed by his snide remark. He took one of Boruto's rice balls before he flickered out of sight.

Boruto sat there for a moment, digesting what Inojin had told him. Muttering under his breath, "since when was that bastard a love expert?" He shook his head and peeked inside the window. He saw Sarada's side profile. She was laughing at something funny Naruto said.

His heart skipped and he felt his stomach twist. He looked away immediately and grit his teeth.

 _I am not in love with her_. He denied it fiercely, and repeated it over and over in his head. He felt his blood boil.

"I am not in love with her!"

He let out a loud expletive. He wanted to destroy something to get the anger out of his system. Boruto gathered his trash and jumped off the tree to find some time to think.

* * *

Sarada looked out of the window and spotted a tree. The sun was out, and the clouds were big and fluffy. The wind blew, and the branches and leaves swayed.

She had a bad feeling about today.

* * *

After breakfast, Naruto headed to the Kage Tower with Gaara while Sarada and Boruto made their way to the venue for the _Ninja Tools Innovations_ talk. She also took note to get a video copy for her Aunt Tenten. She was about to ask Boruto if he could do her this favor, but Sarada noticed he wasn't walking next to her. Instead, he was walking two strides ahead, and one step to the right. She raised her brow. He was following the correct standard operation procedure placement for escorting.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

Boruto was being uncharacteristically quiet. His curled fists were stuffed inside his pockets. He didn't look back when he replied, "what? My position is correct."

Sarada crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Exactly." She picked up her pace and fell in step with Boruto. She tried to look at his face, but he avoided her by walking faster. He resumed their earlier position.

Sarada stopped walking and stared at his back. He continued to walk on. She shook her head and ran after him. Sarada was still behind him when she asked, "Boruto, what's wrong?" Her voice was neutral, but her eyes shone with concern.

He clenched his jaw and walked a little faster again, placing distance between them once again. "It's nothing." His voice was low and passive. "We should hurry; you're going to be late."

His dismissive behavior stung her. _Did I do something wrong?_ Sarada decided to drop it and muddled her brain for anything that could have bothered him while she was having breakfast. _Maybe he's just tired of waiting around and wants to feel a bit more involved_.

* * *

Once they reached the building, Boruto cut some of the distance between the two of them and changed his escort position. He was now one stride behind her, and one step to her left. He didn't like this escort placement mostly because he could see her. The sight of her long dark hair and slender figure sent shockwaves through him. The crowd was getting thicker, forcing them to move closer to each other. It was so much harder for him to concentrate now that he would get whiffs of her scent, and her hand sometimes brushed on his arm. He couldn't shake off what Inojin said, or how he felt the night before. Something had _changed_ and he couldn't pinpoint what. It was annoying him to no end.

Boruto was relieved when they finally reached her designated seat. He was about to turn heel and stand at the back with the other bodyguards, but he was stopped when Sarada held on to his sleeve. He stopped mid-step and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled. "Sit next to me?"

He clenched his fists. He did not want to sit next to her for an hour. He was sure her proximity will only agitate him further. "No thanks," he replied. "I'll stay at the back with the others."

Her grip on his sleeve tightened infinitesimally."Please? You can guard me right here." She patted the seat to her right with her free hand. She gave him a toothy grin.

Boruto bit his lower lip and looked away. A light pink tinted his cheeks. He hated it whenever she pulled this smile on him. He could never refuse her once she flashed him that smile. He sighed. "Fine."

They sat together in silence while waiting for the speaker to get up on the stage. There were still some people arriving, slowly filling the hall. The seat in front of Sarada remained empty. Boruto was thankful Sarada started talking to the girl on her left. It gave him more time to think. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and scanned the area, reviewing the quickest escape routes to keep himself busy.

The speaker climbed up on the stage. The girl and Sarada quieted down. She pulled out a small notepad and a pen. As the speaker was introducing himself, a big guy took the vacant seat in front of Sarada, completely obstructing her view.

The speaker was now beginning his keynote presentation. Slowly, Sarada leaned to her right a little more and scooted closer to her right to see the speaker and the screen.

Boruto froze when he felt Sarada's head on his shoulder. He stopped breathing, too. Slowly, he could feel his body temperature rise. He looked at her, only to realize that she was leaning because her view had been blocked. She was staring straight ahead at the speaker and taking notes. He debated with himself for five minutes if he should just allow her to lean on him like this, or if he should just leave so she could take his seat. He decided he could let her lean on him. _What's the harm in it, right?_

After a few minutes, Boruto realized this was a _bad_ idea. He could smell her hair, and feel her warmth seep through his clothes. It sent electrifying ripples from his chest to his entire being. His heart rate was flying. He couldn't concentrate on anything except for how well her head fit on his chest, and how nice it felt to have her close to him. Boruto could barely contain, and couldn't comprehend all of the sensations and emotions he was feeling. It was pushing him to the edge. Gently, he nudged Sarada off him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she whispered.

"Out," was his curt response. "I need some air." He instantly regretted his harsh delivery when he saw her bite her lower lip. "I'll be back."

* * *

The talk was over, and he hadn't come back yet. Sarada was really starting to worry what was going on with Boruto. She checked the time and scowled. If she didn't leave now, she would be late for her workshop. She left her seat and made her way to the upper floor of the building.

She was grouped with a number of students who were studying for higher education. Their task was to create a program for small towns throughout the nation that were in need of healthcare. It was an interesting topic for Sarada and she enjoyed listening to the students' brainstorming, but she still couldn't shake off Boruto's odd behavior. Tentatively, she scanned the crowd for that familiar shock of blonde hair. No luck.

" _Tch_." She clenched her fists.

The boy sitting next to her noticed her agitation. "Sarada-san? Is there something wrong?"

Sarada put on the best smile she could muster. "Ah, it's nothing." She adjusted her cape on her shoulders, successfully covering most of her body, as she looked at the plans the team had created. "Oh, this looks like it could work."

* * *

The two of them walked in silence to the restaurant. Boruto stayed a few paces ahead, and didn't bother looking back at his teammate. The air between them was heavy, and tense. Sarada's face was passive, but her mind was in chaos. As they approached the restaurant, she peeked through the glass window and spotted Kagura already sitting inside.

"Have lunch with us, Boruto. I'm sure Kagura would like to catch up."

"No thanks," he replied. "I'll grab something to eat elsewhere."

Sarada held on to his sleeve and offered a weak smile. "Please?"

Boruto pulled his arm away. "I'm fine, Uchiha."

Sarada's smile melted away. Her eyes widened as she stepped back, as if Boruto had struck her. " _Uchiha_?" she repeated slowly.

He turned and walked away. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

* * *

As she made her way into the restaurant, her eyes were downcast. However, upon seeing Kagura's cheery smile, Sarada couldn't help but smile, too.

"Sarada-sama!" He stood to greet her.

The formal honorific made her jump, even if he did use it on her first name. It pulled back the memory that Boruto had just done the same-if not worse-as he only used her last name. Before the hurt could rear its ugly head yet again, she remembered this wasn't Boruto. This was Kagura. Adding formal suffixes to her name was something he liked to tease her with.

She forced out a laugh, trying to project a light demeanor. "Would you cut that out? How long are you going to drag that on?" She sat down and made herself comfortable, forcibly shoving the earlier encounter with her teammate down. She would think about _him_ later.

Kagura laughed and held his hands up in front of him. "Okay, okay. Can I call you Sarada- _chan_ , then?"

She nodded. "We have been friends for a while now. How have you been, Kagura- _kun_?"

The two of them talked, and exchanged a few updates regarding the current events in their respective villages. Their conversation sounded like two old friends catching up on life, rather than growing dignitaries, as they spoke of their villages in far less urgent tones. After they have finished their food, Kagura ordered some mochi for them to enjoy.

"How are you and Boruto-kun? Are you two planning on settling down soon?" It was an innocent enough question. "Was that him with you earlier? I couldn't see properly."

Sarada forked her mochi a little too hard. "We were never together."

The sudden change of mood made Kagura sit up straight. He stuttered as he spoke, "a-ah, is that so? Oh, sorry… it's just that…"

Sarada lifted her gaze from her mochi to Kagura, unintentionally glaring.

He coughed to relieve his anxiety. "Sorry, Sarada-chan. Word travels fast around our town, you know? You two are really popular, with all the missions you guys do. You two are pegged as an amazing tag-team. And I heard from Iwabe-kun that you two have been spending a lot of time together lately…" he trailed off.

Sarada closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry to disappoint. We're just friends."

He laughed nervously. "I see. Well, it's a shame. I think you two look good together."

Thinking about everything he had said, the young Uchiha sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She contemplated how the world mistook their friendship as something _more_. She thought it was just something their friends liked to tease them about, but if people in other villages started to think this way, then _what does it imply about them_? Sarada's brows furrowed as she continued to chew out her thoughts. She looked troubled.

Sensing her discomfort, Kagura spoke up. "Is there something wrong?"

She mumbled, "I don't know." She looked at Kagura, weighing if she could talk to him. Thinking that their friendship had progressed far enough that she could trust him, she allowed herself to continue. "Boruto's been acting kind of weird. He's upset, and I don't even know what I did wrong. He's been avoiding me."

He blinked a few times before he spoke with a sympathetic smile on his face, "have you tried asking him?"

She huffed, "Boruto's evasive when it comes to talking about feelings."

"Boruto or you?" He teased.

"Kagura-kuuun!" she whined. Maybe talking to him wasn't such a good idea.

He laughed. "Sorry, Sarada-chan. As much as I know that you two know each other best, I think it still helps to say what's troubling you out loud and talk things through."

* * *

Sarada kept replaying her conversation with Kagura in her head. Usually, she and Boruto would just exchange a look and they would already reach an understanding. However, things were a little different this time. There was something that was bothering the two of them, and she had to figure out what it was. She did not like having to dance around him. She _never_ had to do that. The two of them were always so in sync, but something was ruining it—lodging between the two of them. Slowly pulling them apart. She shook her head from side to side. She would never let that happen.

She just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

She stared at his back with sad eyes as they both walked to the venue. This was her last activity for the day—the activity she dreaded the most. Sarada knew she could not move on to accomplish this task unless she and Boruto worked out whatever was coming between them. Clenching her fists, she dared to speak up.

"Boruto."

"What is it?" He didn't bother to look back. He kept on walking. When he didn't hear her reply, he slowly turned his head to look back over his shoulder. Her small hand came up to grab the scruff of his collar. His blue eyes widened in surprise. Sarada was dragging him into an alley, away from all the foot traffic. "Hey! What gives?"

She pushed him against the wall. Sarada was furious, but the hurt was all too clear in her eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Boruto placed a hand over her fist. He leveled his gaze to hers. His eyebrows furrowed together.

Slowly, Sarada let go of his collar and she took a step back. Her voice was shaky, "I-I'm sorry."

He was dumbfounded. "Wh-what? Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it was, I'm sorry." Her voice was clear, and strong. "If you can't forgive me right now, I'll understand but please, let's put our differences aside."

She bit her lower lip and looked away. It pained her to put her pride down like this and admit her weakness. But this was Boruto, and she was doing this for the village. Her Uchiha pride be damned. "I want your support, Boruto. I don't want you to hate me. If you won't do it for me, at least do it for the village! So, please—"

She stopped mid sentence. She had lost her words when he pulled her into a tight hug.

His voice was low. "Idiot. I don't hate you." She could feel his breath on her ear and neck. It sent tingles down her body. "I could never hate you, Sarada."

Her heart felt like it was going to burst. A load was lifted off of her, and she could breathe again. Sarada wrapped her arms around his middle and allowed her tears to fall. "You're the idiot! Calling me ' _Uchiha_ ' and avoiding me out of nowhere."

He let out a low chuckle. "No way. You're the idiot for apologizing for something you knew nothing about. Besides," he pulled away a bit to look at her and smirk. "I'll do you this _favor,"_ he said the word as if he placed air quotes around it. "Because you finally admitted that this is what _you_ want, rather than covering it up as something for the village." He rolled his eyes but gave her a sincere smile.

Sarada's breath caught in her throat and her dark eyes grew wide with her realization. A wide grin slowly filled her face. She pulled him closer and rested her head on the crook of his neck. Their bodies fit so well together, like two puzzle pieces.

Earlier, she had felt so lost—as if she was groping in the dark. Earlier, she was in a crowd full of people, yet she felt so lonely. Now, she was confident that things were going to be better. Confident because she had found her foot hold. She knew her place and where she stood.

In that moment, Sarada knew that this was exactly where she belonged.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in the history of ever. Again, my biggest and most youthful of thank yous to Bingbin and Poodie for putting up with all my anxieties and erasing my doubts for this chapter. You guys inspire me.

The next chapter is already finished! Just a few more last minute edits to be done from my side.

Let me know what you think with this chapter and leave me a review? :)


	5. Stage Fright

Thank you to everyone who has read, supported, and reviewed this story. It makes my heart soar knowing that you have been enjoying it so far.

Big thanks to Poodie and Bingbin for their inputs and beta-reading for me. These two lovely ladies enrich my writing.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Outside the function hall Sarada was pacing back and forth, furiously reading her talking points again and again. She wiped her sweaty palms on the sides of her dress.

"What is that idiot doing?" she fumed quietly. He was supposed to be here to watch her speech. " _Where is he_?"

She opened the door a bit to take a peek. Standing on stage behind the podium, Iruka Umino was giving a lecture about the education system in Konoha's Ninja Academy. He was explaining how they patterned the new curriculum to the modernization that they were currently enjoying, while still preserving the traditional ways of forming young ninja. The room was filled with students, parents, educators, ninja, and business investors. It was common for large corporations to favor ninja academy graduates since they often showed a large amount of talent.

The thought that there were three hundred people in attendance made Sarada's legs feel like they were made of jelly. She had no problem single handedly facing ten rogue shinobi at a time, but public speaking was a fear she had yet to overcome. It was silly and she knew it. Being hokage entailed speaking in front of large crowds, to convey sincere thoughts and ideas, while keeping them engaged. Giving a short testimonial of the curriculum she had studied, and say a few encouraging words for the next generation to enter the Ninja Academy should be a piece of cake, right? _Nope._

She closed the door and leaned back on the wall. She bit her lower lip, willing it to stop quivering. Sarada crossed her arms and held on to her shoulders. She could feel her eyes prick from the tears that threat to spill. She was standing all alone outside the function hall. It was well passed noon and the sun was baking the desert below. Despite this, Sarada felt so cold. Having a nervous breakdown before her speech would be unacceptable. Please, she begged herself. Not now.

"Sarada!"

She snapped her gaze towards the voice. Her dark eyes took in his form, and her tears were now pooling at the corner of her eyes.

Boruto came running down the hall, his right hand was holding a dark blue cape. This was the coat Naruto commissioned just for her. It was a gift to show her—and all the allied nations—that he was recognizing her as his successor.

She felt her stomach twist, and her heart flutter. Boruto always did have a knack for showing up just in time.

* * *

He stopped in front of her and draped the cape over her shoulders. Quickly, Boruto snapped the top buttons together to hold it in place. He then dusted her off. There was sand falling on the wooden floor.

He took in large gulps of air, trying to steady his breathing. The young Uzumaki ran across the entire Sand village to retrieve Sarada's cloak. She had left it hanging at the back of her chair at the restaurant she had lunch in with Kagura earlier. Boruto had realized she wasn't wearing it when they were already at the venue.

He looked at the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank Kami I made it in time. You should really stop spacing out whene—"

He was cut off when he felt two hands clutch at his flak vest. Boruto looked down to see that her closed fists were trembling. He felt panic arise in his chest. "Oy!" He held covered her small fists with his warm hands. "What's wrong?"

Sarada lifted her head and gazed into Boruto's deep blue eyes. "There's so many people," her voice quivered. "I-I can't do this." Her grip on his vest tightened.

His blue eyes softened. He knew she had stage fright. Trying to cheer her up, he pulled out his best sarcastic voice and teased her. "Oh come on. How are you supposed to be Hokage if you can't even deliver a simple speech?"

 _Of course it didn't work._

* * *

Her dark eyes went wide and she gasped.

Sarada would usually get angry, and give him a witty comeback followed up with an insult. No one dared step on her Uchiha pride. However, her frustration in herself merely intensified ten-fold. Boruto was right. How was she supposed to lead the village and be acknowledged if she couldn't deliver a twenty-minute speech in front of three hundred people?

Her insecurities came rushing out, clawing at her. Naruto knew about her stage fright, which was why he insisted she take on this role in his stead. He wanted Sarada to get over her fear. Naruto was a natural with people, everyone just loved him. For Sarada, it was different. She was an Uchiha. The general view on her and her family varied. She would never admit it, but it always hurt her feelings whenever someone would say mean and judgmental things about her clan—especially if it was about her uncle Itachi.

Sarada tore her gaze away from her teammate. She clutched his vest a little tighter in hopes to relieve her anxiety. He was right. She couldn't become hokage due to this silly fear of hers. What was she even thinking?

* * *

Sensing his slip up, Boruto mentally kicked himself and went straight to plan B. He wrapped his arms around her small frame in an embrace, and pulled her close. Her cheek pressed against his chest. Boruto stroked her back up and down, and then in soothing circles.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he apologized. "You'll do great," Boruto assured her. "I'll be inside the entire time. Just keep your eyes on me."

Sarada sniffled. She was blushing so hard it should be illegal. "Really?"

Boruto chuckled. He could practically hear her pouting through her words. He found it amusing how Sarada always wanted him to say these things out loud, despite knowing what the other was feeling. He knew it wasn't because she didn't trust him. A part of him liked to think she just enjoyed hearing his voice. "Of course!" He beamed. "I'll even walk around so it'll look like you're scanning the crowd."

Sarada laughed. "I have to admit, that's crafty."

He felt her loosen up, but decided to push his luck a little further to lighten her mood. "You're so tense! Come on, let it out!" He lifted his hands to his sides.

Sarada was confused. She pulled away from his chest and looked at him. His smile was full of mischief, but his eyes reflected nothing but sincerity. "I'll let you squeeze me like a stress ball so you can get that tension out of your system."

"What?" She screeched, momentarily letting go of her composure.

He and grinned at her. He loved it whenever she forgot to keep up her stick-in-the-mud-act. "Come on, go ahead!" He was still holding his arms up like a scarecrow. "Squeeze me as hard as you can, just don't break my spine so I can still walk over to the nurses' station," he joked half heartedly.

* * *

Sarada gawked at him. _What kind of idiot willingly lets someone break his bones, just so I would calm down?_

An idiot who had fallen head first into love.

Sarada smiled, shortly it turned into a face splitting grin—it even made her eyes disappear. She couldn't believe this guy, or fathom the lengths he went to support her. A light blush painted her cheeks as she giggled.

Boruto's an idiot, but he's _her_ idiot.

* * *

He drank in the sight of her and relished the sound of her giggles. He felt his cheeks heat up, and butterflies flutter in his stomach. Again with this feeling. He looked away and pouted at her. "Shut up and just do it already!" _She's such a weirdo._

The young Uchiha composed herself, but she couldn't stop smiling. "Alright, alright."

She stepped closer to him. Boruto shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the pain to come. He was expecting her to at least break a few ribs, and prayed to Kami even harder that was all he was going to get. Boruto knew it would hurt like hell, but he could easily have it healed. This speech was important to her, and he had to make sure it went well.

Boruto felt her hands touch his chest. He winced out of habit, despite not even feeling any pain yet.

"Stop being such a baby." Sarada rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on his chest, tiptoed, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Her lips brushed the corner of his mouth.

Feeling her soft, warm lips on his face, Boruto felt his whole body light up in a blaze. His eye lids flew open and turned to look at her. His daze must have lasted longer than he had expected, as he only saw the Uchiha insignia at the back of her cloak. Her long, raven hair was swaying as she walked into the function hall.

His body reacted far faster than his brain could function. The heat in his body intensified, and his face turned bright red. Boruto's fingers hovered over his cheek. "Wh-wha-"

After a few seconds, Boruto staggered back into the wall, now fully grasping what had happened.

 _Sarada kissed me._

"WHAAAAAT?!" He shouted.

The people passing by the hallway gave him dirty looks. He was disrupting the quiet needed for the talk.

His thoughts were racing a million miles a second. _She kissed me_. He screamed in his head as he clamped his hands over his mouth. _Oh Kami. She's never kissed me before._ His brain couldn't wrap around the concept. Other girls have kissed him before, but this was no 'other girl.' This was _Sarada Uchiha._

His face was dark red, and he was still staring at the door that led to the function hall. He heard clapping from the inside. After taking in rapid breaths to calm himself, he finally came into his senses.

He realized why people were clapping—it was Sarada's turn to speak.

"Oh shit!" He staggered into the function room, and saw her climbing up on stage. Boruto ran to the back of the hall.

* * *

Sarada could still feel her lips tingle from the kiss. She looked straight ahead as she approached the podium, delaying her need to look at the audience for as long as possible. Finally, she reached the podium and looked at the crowd. The young Uchiha felt her knees go weak, and her mouth suddenly felt dry but when her eyes landed on a mop of blond hair and large blue eyes, she felt all her nervousness flutter away.

Boruto was at the back, waving his arms over his head to catch her attention. Once her gaze rested on him, he gave her two thumbs up and a million-ryo smile. He grinned even wider when he saw her lips curl up.

Sarada couldn't help but feel a smile creep up her face. The sight of him waving his arms around and grinning like an idiot knocked all of her nervousness away. She licked her lips, his taste lingering a little longer as if to encourage her on. She opened her mouth and begun her speech.

* * *

After three minutes, Boruto didn't even need to walk around anymore to make it look like Sarada was sweeping her gaze over the audience. She was doing it on her own, and had visibly relaxed. She even placed in a few jokes that everyone seemed to enjoy.

As for the young Uzumaki, he watched her fondly and felt pride swell in his chest for her. She was one step closer to her dream.

His heart tightened and his stomach flopped more and more as he watched her on stage. He was getting all of these strange feelings that he had been feeling since their encounter on her balcony. _This is nothing. The heat's probably just getting to me._

He tried to shake it off, and finally convinced himself it was the high temperature that was playing with his thoughts. However, when their eyes met over a crowd of three hundred people for a split second, he felt his resolve melt away and the realization hit him like a thousand chidoris.

 _Oh shit. I'm in love with Sarada._

* * *

A/N: A lot of you were right! Boruto was the first one to realize he has feelings for Sarada. But then… Will he be the first to confess, too? Hehehe.

This is one of my favorite chapters. This scene is what drove me to write 'Functions and Feelings' along with 'Balconies.'

Let me know what you think by leaving me a review? :)

~ Kairi


	6. Escort

A/N: Thank you Bingbin and Poodie for beta-reading and putting up with my obsessive behaviour when it comes to this story. You two are amazing, and I love you both to bits!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

" _2:30pm - 4:30pm : Free time"_

He stuffed his hand in his pockets and looked at the slip of paper again that contained Sarada's Summit schedule. Boruto grimaced. It was her free time, meaning she was at another one of those "social gatherings" with the other ambassadors and politicians. Usually, he didn't mind talking to people and making new friends but for some reason, it pushed his buttons seeing all these old people talk to Sarada. Especially if they were getting a little _too close_ for comfort.

He took one deep breath and entered the room. Boruto silently scanned the place. His gaze finally settled on her lithe form. Slowly, he walked across the room to approach her, his blue eyes never leaving her figure.

Sarada was talking to another delegate. She seemed to be in a good enough mood. Her hand gestures were wide, and a small smile was on her face. Boruto was finally close enough to be in earshot of their conversation.

" _Sarada-chan_ ," the delegate from the land of lightning started. His voice sounded too deep and velvety. Boruto didn't like how he addressed his childhood friend so casually, too. The fact that he was probably twice her age bothered him even more. "The Summit dinner will be tonight. And I would gladly—"

Boruto already had a feeling where this conversation was going, and he did not like it. _At all_.

"—give you the privilege of being the doll on my arm for the evening."

Boruto stopped in his tracks, appalled by this guy's audacity. His lips twisted in a scowl and he approached them quickly, afraid that Sarada would punch the guy and send him flying back to his country, and turn this into an international incident. That is, if _he_ didn't punch the guy first.

Sarada's smile stayed on her face as she hummed. "Privilege," she repeated slowly, "to be the doll on your arm for the night."

"Uh, Sarada," Boruto was next to her now. His held his arms up, either in self defence or to placate her, he didn't know.

"I would love for you to be my escort, Matoba-san," Sarada said politely.

"WHAT?" Boruto exclaimed, his jaw hung open. He wanted to look out the window and check if pigs were flying, and grope his pockets to see if they were miraculously stuffed with diamonds. Never in his short life did he think Sarada would agree to go with such a… a… He couldn't even think of a word degrading or deplorable enough to describe this guy because he was still reeling from shock.

"Wonderful! I-" Matoba was about to go on again, but Sarada interrupted him. She held had a hand up.

"Please, Matoba-san, I wasn't finished." She clarified, "I would love to go with you, however I already have an escort."

Matoba gave her a puzzled expression. Boruto also looked at her the same way. Read: he was staring at her like her raven locks had suddenly turned bubblegum pink. He didn't recall seeing anything about her having an escort in the brief. In fact, he was _so sure_ that he was willing to stake his precious game collection. He knew Sarada was supposed to be tailing Naruto the whole night, since the Hokage planned to introduce his apprentice to all the important people in attendance.

Her smile grew a little wider as she answered Matoba's question. She moved closer to Boruto and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and leaned on him. The way her head fit perfectly on his chest made his stomach leap for joy, only to fall over and flop all over the place.

"Boruto will be my date for the night."

He blinked a few times and mimicked a fish out of water. His lips opened, closed, twisted, and pressed together all at the same time.

Matoba squinted his eyes, turned away and sniffed. If people thought Boruto was a brat, this guy was going to make him run for his money. "Well," he said indignantly. "How unfortunate for you."

Sarada gripped on to Boruto's arm a little tighter, making him wince. The smile from her face never faltered. "I know, it's such a shame."

The delegate eyed Sarada's grip on his arm. "Since you two are so _touchy-feely_ ," he said smugly. "I guess I better take my leave." He gave them a curt nod before slinking off.

Boruto glowered at the guy, even as he walked away. Sarada let go of his arm and let out a sigh of relief. He turned his glare to her and whispered angrily, "what the hell was that about? I didn't take you for a liar, ya know."

She matched his glare with her own. Sarada briefly looked at her watch and motioned for him to follow her. Boruto pouted. He looked around the function room, and he realized why she would want to get away from here. It was packed with shinobi and civilians. It would be far too easy for anyone to eavesdrop. Knowing Sarada, she preferred to keep her conversations as private as possible. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed her.

His mind wandered for a bit, imagining how it would feel to be on an _official date_ with her. To pick her up, and be the first to see her in a gown, and have his arms around her the entire night. His breath hitched and he felt his face warm. Boruto shoved the thoughts away, afraid of how his other body parts would react to the idea. The mental images of Sarada appearing in his stream of consciousness were far too riveting to his adolescent mind.

* * *

Boruto entered Sarada's hotel room. His eyes wandered to her balcony. The last time he was here, she had left him hanging outside, and he had realized he _may_ be in love with her. Well, now he was _sure_ he was in love with her. The passed three days weren't easy for him. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the concept, since his heart apparently accepted this fact years ago, and failed to give his brain the memo. It was the biggest newsflash his mind ever received, and he was sure that if his brain had the capability, it would have butchered his heart to pieces for revenge.

He pursed his lips and laced his fingers behind his head. "If you're going to change your plans or anything, it would be helpful to update the brief, ya know?"

Sarada removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She kept her dark eyes closed, and released a long and deep sigh.

Boruto's blond eyebrows shot up. He didn't think she was _this_ tired. She never took her glasses off unless she was either deep in thought, or thoroughly drained. His lips tugged down. Despite him being around to watch over her, he had failed to notice her fatigue. This did not sit well with him. He had to pay more attention. "You still have an hour before your next talk, maybe you should take a nap."

Sarada gave him a meek smile and lifted her head. Her dark eyes and long lashes were on full display just for him. Seeing her without her glasses made his face color. He was thankful she was practically blind without them. She muttered quietly, "I've lost count of how many people have hit on me, asked for my number, and to be my date for the ball. It's getting tiring." Her voice was laced with disappointment and melancholy. "I don't even think they were paying attention to half of the things I was saying."

He knew there was more to her frustration than just being hit on. He knew he should ask what was really going on, but Boruto being Boruto, and a jealous adolescent, chose to focus on the side issue. He gaped. _She had lost count of the guys who hit on her? What the actual fuck._ "And where was I when this was all happening?" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He hadn't noticed anyone being creepy toward her. Surely his ninja instincts would have picked it up.

"Busy being flirted with," she deadpanned. She placed her glasses back on and giggled. Boruto realized it was probably because his jaw was hanging open. She turned heel and walked away. His blue eyes followed her until she was outside on her balcony.

Boruto growled and followed her out. Was it his fault the ladies loved him? He was handsome and charming afterall. It wasn't like he _asked_ for the attention, ya know? The ladies loved a man in uniform. A _jonin_ uniform, no less. He tightened his arms across his chest and nodded to himself. Yup. That reasoning totally made sense.

* * *

Sarada stood on her balcony and breathed in the arid, desert air. She missed Konoha and the forest scented breeze. Everything just seemed so different here. Despite most of her loved ones being present, she couldn't help but feel a little homesick. At least in Konoha she was understood and respected.

Her mind wandered back to all the small yet loaded conversations she'd been having the past few days. Being Hokage was her dream, and she was dedicating her entire being into turning it into a reality. Not just for her, but for her clan as well. There was never an Uchiha who had secured the title, and she so badly wanted to be the first one to achieve this for her kin. Speaking to all those delegates, both young and old, made her realize why an Uchiha had probably never taken the role. An Uchiha's no nonsense personality would be seen as rigid and unpersonable among the pretentious and boisterous members in office. She gritted her teeth as she gripped her hands on the metal railing of her balcony. It really wasn't fair.

Soft footsteps stopped slightly behind her, slowly bringing her back to her present situation. "Did anyone touch you?" His voice was grim, and contained a lethal edge. Like a lion, ready to pounce at any moment.

Her heart swelled knowing he was concerned, but she couldn't help but tease him a bit. "And here I thought I hid the bodies well enough."

Boruto snorted and walked closer to her. She could feel his warmth close to her back. "Your first mistake was not asking for my help. I found a place where to hide them well in this village."

Her lips quirked upwards. Boruto really was her partner in crime, she knew that much. She could feel his killing intent slightly flaring, probably because he didn't understand she was only joking. Or was he really just that concerned for her? "To make things clear, no one touched me." Better spell it out, just in case. "But the things they said were practically just as bad."

She heard him release the breath he was holding. "Oh thank Kami!" he exclaimed. "I thought I would have to commit mass murder and plead fucking guilty," he joked darkly.

Sarada chuckled and looked over her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll plead guilty with you."

"Heh! No way," Boruto laughed. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her left shoulder. Since he was taller than her, he had to crouch down to do this, making his chest and tummy stay away from her back. He trained his gaze over Sunagakure's afternoon cityscape. "You need to become Hokage so you can pardon me."

His touch made her stiffen for a second before her body automatically relaxed. She lightly leaned her head on his. When did they get so close? She knew he was touchy, and he always has been whenever they were alone, but the warmth he was exuding, and the way his chakra was pulsing was sending her into a dream like state. Boruto always did know how to calm her down and reassure her. But something felt different. His touch seemed too careful, as if he was testing to see if she would pull away. The way he approached and touched her felt so calculated, not as natural, in the same carefree manner that he used to do. Yet, there was no mistaking how tender and sincere the gesture was. They stayed like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence before he spoke up again.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you or not? I can't help you if you don't tell me, ya know," he said quietly.

Sarada straightened her head and sighed. There was no harm in telling him what had been bothering her. "I never thought being a girl would be a hurdle in being acknowledged."

Boruto grunted, and a rueful smile filled his face. "I would say I don't get it, but I think it would make me sound like an ignorant dick."

 _A literal dick_. She leaned her head on his again, suddenly feeling exhausted beyond measure. She lived in a patriarchal society, where men were seen as the better and stronger sex. Although there were a number of women who were able to deface this claim, it still didn't change the fact that it was imbibed in their culture, tradition, and thus subconsciously ingrained into everyone's mind. It sent a wretched feeling to her heart. This was a reminder that despite all her hard work, there were glass ceilings set in place for women who aspired for more. Her headstrong personality and determination was often pegged as "cute," raised eyebrows and doubts. Or maybe what's worse is dubbing her as bossy, or simply watering her down to "pretty." As if being pretty was all she could ever be.

She closed her eyes and recalled a dream. It was a strange one, as it recurred more than thrice. She was sitting on a bench, under a cherry blossom tree. A man with long, dark hair and eyes would sit down and talk to her. He had a kind smile, and would often pat her head fondly. Her lips quirked up when she remembered something he had said when she told him she wanted to become hokage.

"It's the ones who are acknowledged that can become Hokage," she whispered.

"Who told you that?" Boruto asked.

She smiled. "It's a secret."

He looked suspicious, but decided not to prod any further. Slowly, he stood up and gave her a light squeeze before releasing his hold on her. Sarada felt a tinge of sadness that he let go, but brushed this off immediately. What's up with her? She usually could care less if he touched her or not.

Boruto stood next to her and leaned on the railing with his elbows for support. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can't be hokage, or show those bastards up."

She turned to face him, and felt her cheeks fill with heat as soon as she saw him. Boruto was grinning at her, in that way that made her stomach do somersaults. Boruto's smile always did make her think he was the personification of sunshine.

"If there's anyone who can prove them wrong, it's going to be you, Sarada."

Her eyes softened, and she gave him a warm and appreciative smile. She nodded and said, "right. Thank you."

Boruto sprang up and straightened his posture. He held his right fist up. His blue eyes were burning with determination in such a way that would send tears streaming down Rock Lee's face with pride. "Anyone else who says otherwise will have to answer to me. Those bastards need a lesson in equality."

Sarada laughed at his enthusiastic display. Deep down in her heart, she truly was thankful to have his support. He was a troublemaker, but she knew he had a heart made of the shiniest and purest gold.

"A-anyway," Boruto stammered. He scratched his cheek with his index finger, and kept his eyes trained on his sandals. "What was that about me being your-your escort? Did you really mean that?"

She blinked a few times. Right. She almost forgot. To evade any offers of dates and escorts, she had been spewing out lies that she was going with Boruto. Well, to be fair, it wasn't a lie. He was her personal body guard, and even if she were to tail Naruto that night, he would have been closely behind her, too. So, it wasn't a lie. She simply modified it a bit.

"Well, you will be going with me, be it a date or not, right?" She asked slowly.

His eye twitched. " _Date?_ "

Sarada felt her face color and she looked away. " _Escort,_ " she hastily corrected herself. "You will be picking me up from my room, and stay with me the whole night, won't you? I mean, you're my bodyguard. But, you know, if you don't want to, it's fine! I can just tell them you're busy and you know, I'll be with Hokage-sama anyway."

"Of course I will!" He blurted out a little too loud. "I mean, it's my job and everything, right? And like you're right, dad will be there, and your mom will be there, and Uncle Shikamaru and… everyone. So it's just normal, and like, yeah… ya know?" He rambled on a little more, but Sarada was preoccupied with her phone, thus not hearing nearly everything he said.

Her mother had sent her five consecutive text messages. Her brows furrowed together as she read through each of them. Her thumbs were already poised to compose her response. "Would you excuse me for a bit?" Sarada mumbled as she walked back into her room.

* * *

Boruto was still outside her balcony, still reeling from their earlier conversation. He felt so foolish for rambling on like an idiot. Now that he knew she was serious about the date, all of the scenarios and images his mind was conjuring earlier came back. Before his body could react any further, Inojin flickered in front of him.

"Yo!"

Boruto jumped, obviously unaware of his friend's presence. "Bastard! How long have you been there?" One of these days, Inojin was going to kill him due to a heart attack and he would be none the wiser.

"Long enough," Inojin grinned cheekily. "So, what's all this business about being Sarada's date?" He asked, as he moved his ANBU mask to the side of his head.

He stuck his tongue out like a child and crossed his arms across his chest. "None of your business."

His friend smirked and crossed his arms, too. "You know, if you don't want to do it, I have the night off. I can accompany her instead."

Boruto felt righteous indignation fill his entire being. All he could see was red. He was just about to stomp on the ground and throw a fit when Sarada came back.

"You have the night off, Inojin?" she asked.

The person in question smiled and waved at her. "Yeah! If Boruto's busy playing lookout, I would be more than happy to keep those guys off your back for you."

Sarada blinked at him a few times and tilted her head to the side, as if contemplating the idea. "Wouldn't you rather be resting?" she asked slowly. "I mean, I don't mind you going with me at all," Sarada recovered quickly.

" _Hello!_ I'm _still_ here!" Boruto waved his arms in the air. "You just told everyone you'll be going with _me_ , and now you're considering going with Inojin?" He wasn't even going to try to hide how hurt and betrayed he felt.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that." Her brows furrowed together. "I thought you didn't want to go with me as my escort?"

Boruto's mouth hung open. He couldn't decide if she was deaf or stupid. Maybe both. Whatever, he still liked her, anyway. and He screeched, "I just said it was fine!"

"Well, it doesn't sound like it's fine with you," she said. The irritation was all too clear in her voice and face. "You know, it's too much of a hassle, I would rather go with someone _willing_ to take me."

"I just said I would!" Boruto wiped his face with his hands, exasperated. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to spend a night with you?"

"She's talking about being her escort to the ball, not having sex, Boruto," Inojin cut in. "Although I'm sure you would want that, too."

Boruto and Sarada's head whipped back to Inojin, glaring daggers and killing intent flaring.

He held his hands up in the air in mock surrender. He had a nervous grin on his face. "Just throwing that idea in."

Boruto and Sarada were unconvinced. A dark cloud loomed over them, threatening to engulf Inojin with it.

Inojin stopped talking for a moment and pressed his middle and index finger to the pod in his ear, he looked to be listening to a radio communication. After a while, he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. I just got word, Sarada. Your father's here."

Sarada's lips pressed into a fine line. "I know, my mother was texting me to go to her so we can meet with him."

A wide grin spread on Inojin's face. "Well, since Uncle Sasuke will be there, sorry Sarada, but I'll have to retract my offer for my services."

Boruto lifted his brow. "What? Why?"

"As much as I would _love_ to cock block all night for you," he looked at Sarada, "I don't want your father to think there's anything going on between us. I heard how… overprotective he can be." Inojin laughed and held his index finger up. "Therefore, I think it's better you take Boruto."

Overprotective was an understatement. Despite Sasuke being away from the village most of the days of the year, he always found some way to make his presence felt whenever he would hear there was someone courting his daughter, or trying to win her affections. There was a time he mistook her usual afternoon Shogi games with Shikadai as a date. The subtle threat did not sit well with Temari, and Shikamaru had to intervene in order to stop a war from happening. He dubbed it as one of the most troublesome crises he had to deal with, and this was coming from the guy who came up with strategies in order to avert national crises.

"Then he would think _I_ have malicious intentions, and kill me instead," Boruto sulked.

Inojin had a triumphant smile on his face. "Exactly!"

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this story. I've been busy writing for my other writing projects, which I hope I can share with you all soon! :)

What was your favorite part in this chapter? Better yet, how do you think Sasuke will react when he hears his precious daughter has been garnering a lot of attention? Let me know and leave me a review, please? :)


	7. Shift

_A/N: Hello! It's been such a long time, but I am so happy to share the next chapter of FnF. I would also like to thank Tuvstarr and Sandsana for helping me make this chapter happen. You two are awesome and I cannot thank you enough. Thank you also to everyone who has read, faved, reviewed, and have given me constant support and encouragement to continue this story. It warms my heart to know that you have been enjoying it so far. This is for all of you. Enjoy this chapter! :)_

 **Before you read this chapter, I highly suggest you go to my BoruSara drabble collection: 'Say it Again' and read 'Silent Treatment'. It should give you a better background of what's happening here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Beta-readers: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart & Sandsana

* * *

Cold, sleepless nights, stale foraged forest food, and long lonesome walks were a norm for Sasuke. They came with the price of fulfilling his duty to protect the village. He never complained, never resented anyone that the responsibility had been placed on his shoulders, in fact, he had volunteered. He knew that it was something only he could do, and he was going to make sure he accomplished his mission in order to let his friends and family rest easy and be safe. However, just because he knew all of these things didn't mean he didn't miss his wife and daughter.

Sitting down at dinner with friends and family was something Sasuke had always longed for during the cold nights he spent sleeping on the forest-floor during missions. He missed the camaraderie and companionship, hearing everyone laugh and exchange stories, even Naruto's stupid outbursts and perverted comments-not that he was ever going to admit that. Now that he _was_ seated with friends and family, Sasuke knew he should feel happy, content, _grateful_ even. However, the air was filled with so much awkward tension coming from the two young adults who were currently hosting a highly competitive cold shoulder contest that everybody at the table ended up feeling like losers as a result. Not that those two cared _at all_. He sighed, this was not how he had wanted to spend his evening.

Earlier that day he ran thirty kilometers through the scorching desert to get to Sunagakure. By the time he reached the gates, his sandals were full of sand, his dark hair was matted and tousled with the wind, and the ivory skin on his cheeks and nose was already red from too much sun exposure. It was such an ordeal. He had endured far worse than this, but it still didn't make it any less of a hassle. But as soon as he saw the blur of pink waiting for him at the gate, none of that mattered.

Sasuke spent a few moments to recover with his wife, and endured her teasing and lecture about the importance of sunblock. He closed his eyes and relished the cool feeling of her healing chakra on his face, and the sound of her voice. He was with Sakura, and that's all that mattered.

Sarada's absence did not go unnoticed. After his healing session, he asked about her. He knew his daughter should be there, and yet he didn't even get a glimpse of her.

"Sarada had another function to attend but don't worry, you'll see her later at dinner. She's been really busy. Naruto's really shaping her up, and she's all too eager to take on the responsibility."

He smirked. That sounded a lot like Sarada. She was always hard working—borderline a workaholic- and never settled for anything less than perfect. She really was his daughter. Sakura kept talking on and on about how Sarada would come late from work, sometimes not even stopping by to sleep. It was getting a little lonely at home, but Sakura was just happy Sarada was still making time for her and her friends. Sasuke closed his eyes and pictured his daughter at the Hokage Tower, sitting at a desk with papers all around. The image then changed to her walking around town with her friends, and going shopping with Sakura.

"And don't get me started on how many suitors come by the house!"

Sasuke pictured a group of young men crowding around his front door, holding onto flowers and enormous teddy bears, clamouring for his daughter to go out with them. His eyelids flew open and he glared at his wife.

Sakura laughed and gave him a cheeky grin. "Just checking if you were still listening, Sasuke-kun."

" _Tch."_ His wife knew exactly what to say to push his buttons.

The pinkette giggled and continued, "All teasing aside, I'm serious. Sarada's really popular these days. Even during the Summit everyone's been talking about her."

His eyes narrowed. "What have they been saying?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Mostly good things, darling. Nothing to concern yourself with. Oh! They do think she looks good with Boruto, though." Sakura hastily covered her mouth. "Whoops. I said too much."

" _Sakura_." Sasuke could feel the vein throbbing in his forehead, and a dark cloud of doom surrounded him. She was doing this on purpose. He knew she was. Despite having that knowledge, her teasing still elicited the reaction she wanted out of him. It irked him further that his pupil was at Sunagakure, too. As far as he knew, that wasn't part of the plan.

She laughed and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "You should have seen this one coming, Sasuke-kun. Better Boruto than some stranger, right?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He wasn't buying it. If anything, it made it _worse_ that it was Boruto. He would be in-laws with his idiotic best friend, and his grandchildren may have those stupid whiskers. He cringed at the thought. His precious daughter was far too young to be dating, anyway.

As if reading his mind, Sakura declared, "Sarada is old enough to choose." She crossed her arms across her chest. "We've raised her well, and we trust her judgment, right?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Now his wife was pulling the parent card on him. That was a low blow. "I feel like there is something you're not telling me."

She scoffed. "Don't you even _dare_ change the subject. You can only skirt around the subject for so long."

He smirked. "Did Sarada ever tell you anything about him?"

"She finds him annoying," Sakura said casually and threw a sly grin his way. "Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Sasuke choked on his food at the memory. That was _not_ the kind of conversation he wanted to have, _ever._ Be it with his wife, with his daughter, or _anyone_ for that matter. Just going through the sheer awkwardness and embarrassment was enough to make him wish he knew Earth Style Jutsu, just so he could have the ground split open and swallow him whole should the need arise.

Now he was sitting in a room with Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sarada and Boruto, and the awkwardness was so palpable that he could slice the tension with a butter knife. He would rather just go back to their hotel room and discuss his daughter's dating life with his wife than endure another minute of this ridiculousness.

He scanned the faces in the room, and caught a pair of blue eyes glaring at his daughter. She, on the other hand, was quietly eating her steak with a stubborn expression. Sasuke looked at his wife and then at his best friend. Both looked uneasy, and wore nervous smiles on their faces. The only sane person—other than himself of course—was Shikamaru. Sasuke looked at him, and waited for an explanation.

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged. "Too troublesome. Don't bother."

Slowly, he looked at his daughter, who was glaring daggers right back at Boruto now.

"Did something happen?" Cautiously Sasuke dared to ask. Naruto and Sakura threw him an odd look, and the way Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched irked him to no end. Was he really the only responsible adult sitting at this table?

Boruto and Sarada harrumphed and looked away from each other. They crossed their arms across their chests. Their actions were in sync, and so was their answer, " _Nothing_!"

Sasuke sighed and his shoulders slumped. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sarada stood on her balcony, looking down onto the cityscape, as she had every single night during her stay. The twinkling lights and unique architecture was art in itself. It was beautiful, but she wouldn't trade Konoha's forests and buildings for anything. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the view from Hokage Mountain. Even if the wind that brushed her cheeks was too dry, she imagined that it was a cool dewy breeze that carried the scent of morning rain.

It had been such an eventful week, from realizing that glass ceilings and misogyny still exist in their present day and age, to maneuvering through political talks and weaseling her way out of dirty conversations-it was _emotionally exhausting_. So much so that it manifested physically through the migraines and fatigue. Perhaps she should have listened to Boruto and taken those power naps when she had the chance. Who knew socializing was just as strenuous as fighting off rouge-nin- _worse even_.

These were the not-so-little details that snuck up and surprised her, and she never imagined that these would be the most challenging hurdles she would face. She certainly did not see this coming when she was merely a genin. So young, and idealistic, and so full of hope and positivity. When she was twelve, the only thing she needed to have patience with was Boruto.

She smirked to herself. Even now she needed patience for that. Just earlier that day, he was teasing her and spewing out pickup lines at her in front of the other delegates. Sarada knew why he did it. Boruto was simply trying to lighten the mood, but the way he threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close sent a completely different message. One she was _not_ comfortable with. Not in public, at least.

She frowned, then. She knew Boruto had the best intentions at heart, but perhaps there was a more diplomatic way of making people stop dropping innuendoes when she was being serious and discussing political affairs. Then again, being serious wasn't his strong suit. For that, she was quite thankful. He was always the one who brought fun to the table-in whatever circumstances they may be in. Although even if his intentions were good, it still irked her. It was unprofessional of him, and it _did_ embarrass her.

She felt a presence land quietly behind her. A small and knowing smile graced her lips. She didn't turn around as he said his apology. Deep in her gut, she just knew Boruto would come by to do it. It had taken a little longer than she thought but he still came, and that was more than enough for her.

His breaths were shallow, and his aura was sullen, far from the bright and sunny air he usually exuded. It was as clear as day that he was losing sleep, and would continue to do so if they didn't fix things with each other _right now_.

Perhaps it was thanks to Mitsuki's persistence over the years to immediately make amends with each other that they had formed the habit to swallow their pride and apologize before the next sun rose on the horizon. Mitsuki could never sit still whenever she and Boruto would have _any_ sort of misunderstanding. Outwardly, she pretended to hate it, but she secretly was thankful, as it put an end to her own sleepless nights. Even the smallest of arguments affected their moods and caused rifts in their team dynamics. Things had been this way for years, but Sarada still couldn't shake off the anxiety knowing that he was going to come by her balcony tonight. It was always Boruto who came to pursue her.

How long had this been happening? Night visits and spontaneous adventures or conversations contributed greatly to strengthen their bond. She couldn't remember when it exactly started, but it was always there. Boruto was always a part of her life. Even if he was really annoying, like Konoha, she wouldn't trade him for anything.

Before she knew it, her real thoughts slipped out. "Funny, isn't it?"

"W-what is?"

She bit her lower lip, before she gave in and grinned. "Funny that I don't need to say a word to get you to apologize to me."

Boruto stomped on the ground and yelled, "It's not funny! You really had me worried there!"

Suddenly, she was seeing his genin self. Still so young, immature, and bratty. Not much had changed, actually and yet, something had shifted. Sarada couldn't pinpoint what, but something was happening between the two of them. Better yet, something had already happened. It didn't ruin their dynamic. It felt _stronger,_ reinforced. So much so that it scared her, but excited her at the same time. The feeling was so familiar, and yet so foreign.

 _How typical_ , she thought. No one but Boruto could stir up her emotions this well. No one could make her feel things as strongly as he could.

"Why can't you just appreciate my sense of humor?" Sarada teased.

Boruto looked exasperated. "It wasn't even funny."

The banter was always their thing. She couldn't even imagine her life without it, whenever she tried, it always looked so bleak and boring. Boruto always brought sunshine to her day. He didn't even have to _do_ anything. Just his being there for her was enough-and he _always_ was.

She laughed as she walked over to him. Stopping a few steps away, she tilted her head upwards in order to look him in the eyes. She used to be taller than him, and now, she had to look up just to see his face. She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled. They really were bluer than the Seventh's.

Boruto grinned and opened his arms wide. "Truce?"

Sarada smiled so wide that her eyes closed. Next thing she knew, she was enveloped in his arms. Without hesitation she returned his hug and leaned into him. Something really had changed. Even if she could not pinpoint what it was at the moment, she did not fear it. In fact, she welcomed it. Stepping into the unknown usually scared her, but with Boruto by her side, she felt like she could face anything. She knew deep in her heart that as long as she had him, there was _nothing_ to be afraid of.

* * *

On the other side of Sarada's door, Sasuke stopped himself mid-knock upon feeling another _familiar_ presence with her. Wordlessly, he turned heel and left.

* * *

A/N: We will see more of Papasuke's reactions in the next chapter! What did you think of this chapter so far? My favorite part was Sasuke and Sakura's interaction. They're just absolutely perfect. Hihi. What was your favorite part? :)

Please do leave me a review! They keep me motivated to continue writing.


	8. More Than Enough

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, faved, followed, and especially have reviewed. I made a few good friends thanks to this fic and I'm more than grateful.

Beta read by the fabulous Tuvstarr's Lost Heart and Sandsana. Thank you so much, darlings!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

In Kazekage Tower, Sasuke spoke to Shikamaru in a hushed, tense tone. It was nothing too private, but this may have been Sasuke's only opportunity to get Shikamaru's thoughts on the matter, and he craved some answers. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a blur of blond.

"Hey, Sensei!"

Sasuke turned his attention from Shikamaru to Boruto. Impassively, Sasuke noticed that he was with Sarada, _again_. Seeing the two of them together reminded him of a conversation he had earlier that day with his wife.

 _"You're being unreasonable, darling. He's Sarada's bodyguard. Of course he needs to be with her at all times." His wife placed her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed stare._

"She doesn't need it."

"It's just a formality."

Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth, "Formalities be damned."

Boruto was about to place a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, I didn't get to talk to you properly yet, Sensei. How have you—"

The action snapped him back to the present. Sasuke jerked his shoulder back and growled.

Boruto stepped away from him. "Woah!" He held his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't going to do anything, ya know?"

Sasuke smirked at his pupil's frightened expression. Yup. He still had it.

"Good morning, Papa. Uncle Shikamaru," Sarada greeted and looked between her friend and her father, before finally giving a puzzled look at Shikamaru, who took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is too troublesome. I'm going ahead." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took off. "I'll see you all tonight at the ball."

Sasuke didn't see it, but he knew the fucker was smirking about this entire situation. He knew something and Sasuke wanted to know what. He left the two young adults and followed. He knew Shikamaru was smart, but Sasuke did not expect his conflict-evasion skills to be just as good as Sakura's dodging ones.

"It's not my place to meddle. You should just ask Sarada." With that, he kept on walking, leaving a perplexed Sasuke behind.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He really didn't need the added distraction of knowing that there were a lot of people out to win his daughter's affection. It was bad enough that he had a lot of people to speak to in a short amount of time.

"Sarada-chan!"

Sasuke's head snapped up. Someone had ran past him, and made a beeline for his daughter. He turned around and saw her. Boruto was no longer anywhere in sight, and she was walking alone. It looked like she hadn't noticed the boy yet. He knew this person. _Karatachi_. He was Chojuro's student, and the next Mizukage.

Sarada and Kagura were too far away for him to hear their conversation, but he was hyper aware of their body language, as well as their facial expressions. Sarada wore a small smile, and had a very relaxed demeanor. Kagura on the other hand seemed excited, perhaps even a little nervous. What he did next surprised Sasuke, making his sharingan activate on its own.

Kagura grabbed Sarada's hands, and held them to his chest. His daughter didn't look too surprised at the gesture, and even laughed at something he said. Sasuke didn't even realize he was already walking towards them. Sarada took her hands back from his grasp, which made Sasuke breathe easier, but then Sarada pulled him into a hug, and Kagura leaned his head on hers. Sasuke felt as if his wife had sucker punched him in the gut.

So many thoughts swam in Sasuke's head. Why was he hugging her? Why was his daughter okay with this? Why wasn't Kagura dead yet? Where was his idiotic pupil when this was all happening? For once, that troublemaker could have made himself useful in staving off Kagura's physical advances towards Sarada.

"Sasuke! There you are." Naruto blocked his view. Sasuke tried to step around him, but Naruto kept blocking his way. This went on for a few moments until the Hokage spoke, "I've been looking all over for you. Shikamaru told me you were lagging behind. Oy! Your sharingan is on."

He pushed Naruto out of the way, and the blond complained. The next thing Sasuke saw was Boruto's hand at the small of Sarada's back as they walked away from Kagura. Sasuke gritted his teeth, barely containing his killing intent. _Now_ his student chooses to show up, and he had his hand on Sarada. Sasuke glared at Boruto's hand, silently willing the flames of hell to burn it up. However, before he could even channel his chakra, Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and with a little force, pulled him to turn around. "What's gotten into you, Teme?"

He scowled and walked away from Naruto. Seeing his daughter surrounded by pretty boys was giving Sasuke high blood pressure. Perhaps he should have his wife check on that for him.

* * *

Sarada walked with Boruto back to her hotel room. She kicked off her shoes and laid down on her bed, stomach first. "This is so tiring," she mumbled.

Boruto sat at the edge of her bed and smirked. "It's our last night here. Just hold on a little longer. When we get home, you can sleep for a week."

Sarada laughed and rolled onto her back. "Yeah, I wish. I have so much work to get to when I get home."

The blond frowned. "You need to rest and sleep too, ya know?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Boruto glared at her, making her giggle.

"I'm kidding. I will."

"Good. I can always make you if you don't anyway." Boruto stood up and stretched. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

Sarada frowned at his earlier comment and then corrected, "Six-thirty."

The blond grinned. "Well, aren't you clingy." He laughed when she scowled and turned away, lying down on her side. Boruto moved over to her, placed his hands on either side of her head to hold himself up on the mattress and gave her temple a quick kiss. "I'll be here at six if you want me to."

Heat rose to her face and she nodded once. He grinned before pulling away, "You look cute when you blush."

Sarada puffed her cheeks, crossed her arms across her chest, and kept a stubborn expression on her face.

Boruto laughed. "Still cute." He stood up and straightened out his flak vest. "Anyway, I'll leave you for a bit. I need to get ready and submit my report. See ya!" And just like that, he was out the door, leaving Sarada all alone in the room.

The feeling of his warm lips lingered, and the heat on her cheeks refused to subside. His voice echoed in her head. She knew Boruto was a shameless flirt, and that he always said and did things to push her buttons. However, each time he said something like this to her when they were alone together, it felt too sincere to only be teasing. His tone was always playful and there was a saying, "jokes are half-meant." Sarada placed her arm over her eyes and sighed. Sometimes she felt like they were _wholly_ meant or perhaps, she wished they were. Just the thought of Boruto thinking she was cute made her face turn crimson. She covered her face with both hands and curled up into a ball.

Her heart fluttered and her stomach twisted in knots. What was happening to her?

 _Knock knock._

Sarada jumped. "Y-yes! Hold on." She rolled out of bed, straightened her blouse and walked over to the door. She opened it and found her mother standing there, holding up a hanger with a black plastic cover put over fabric.

"I brought your dress."

She stepped aside to let her mother in. "Ah, thanks, Mama." Sarada took the hanger and placed it in the closet.

Sakura entered the room. She then faced Sarada and spoke, "you're looking a little red, darling. Are you feeling alright?"

Sarada's heart skipped a beat before it frantically started pumping again. "Y-yeah. I'm fine! It's probably just the heat." Sarada forced a smile on her face.

Sakura smiled at her daughter. "I passed by Boruto in the hallway."

Sarada choked. There was no getting by her mother, was there? "Oh really?"

Sakura gave her a wide grin. "He's coming by to fetch you later, right?" she asked, and when Sarada nodded, she continued. "Alright. Best you go take a shower, then. I need to fix some things for your father and then I'll come by and fix your hair, alright?"

She nodded again. "Thank you, Mama."

Sakura smiled at her and affectionately stroked her hair before leaving the room.

* * *

Sarada sat on a stool in front of the small dresser. Her cheeks were flushed, and it was not because of the light makeup she had put on earlier. Sakura stood behind her and ran a brush through Sarada's long, dark locks as she teased her about boys and dating. Sarada pouted at her reflection as she endured and evaded her mother's questions.

"I heard you and Kagura-kun have been spending a lot of time together lately, darling. How is he doing?" Sakura's tone was light, but it was undeniable that she was teasing.

"He's doing fine, Mama."

"You two seem really close."

"I guess you can say that," Sarada replied. She mustered all of her strength to remain as calm as possible.

"Close enough to hug him in public." Her mother grinned as she curled the tips of Sarada's hair.

Sarada laughed nervously. "It's nothing like that, Mama."

"Of course. I know you only have eyes for Boruto," Sakura teased.

"M-Mama!" Sarada's face turned into the color of her father's favorite fruit, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Boruto's too reckless—and _so annoying_!" she retorted.

Her mother piled her dark locks and held it together with a silver pin. "You know, your father used to say the _same thing_ about me."

That piqued her interest. Her mother never really talked much about how her father was when they were younger. "Really?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Back then, he would always call me a nuisance. It hurt my feelings, but I knew he just wanted me to train harder. He used to save me a lot during missions, you know?"

Sarada watched her mother's face through the mirror. "Papa used to save you often?"

Her mother nodded. "Now I'm the one who saves him." She flashed her a cheeky grin, and Sarada couldn't help but grin and giggle. The image of her father thrown across Sakura's shoulder was too funny. Although people thought her parents were so cool, they were both nothing but a bunch of dorks who were still so madly in love with each other. This sparked her curiosity. "Mama, how did you know you were in love with Papa?"

" _Me?"_ Her green eyes lit up, and a look of fondness washed over her features. "I've always been attracted to your father. He was so handsome, and so cool!" She laughed. "I always knew I loved him."

Sarada smirked at her mother's lovestruck fangirling. She heard stories of how Sakura used to follow Sasuke around from her Aunt Ino, only for her Uncle Sai to butt in and say that her aunt was no better.

The tender look in Sakura's eyes made Sarada smile. Even now, her mother still looked at her father with the same mushy smile, as if they had never grown out out of their infatuation for each other.

Sakura kept going on and on about how cool Sasuke used to be. Sarada was only half listening, though. She thought about what her mother said. _She had always been attracted to Papa_ , she thought. How wonderful it must have been to know immediately. Sarada never fell in love with anyone, and she knew next to nothing about it. Sure, she saw it with her parents and knew that they loved each other. She read countless romance novels, and listened to her friends speak about their love-lives, and yet she wasn't sure what 'it' was, that feeling of knowing that you _liked_ someone. Perhaps she was too analytically inclined, far too busy to be thinking about love.

"Having a hard time deciding, Sarada?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mama." She lied through her teeth. There was really no going around her mother.

Sakura giggled and placed the last clip in her hair. "You'll know when the time comes, darling." She placed her hands on her shoulders and dipped down to look at their reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful."

Sarada smiled. "Not as beautiful as you, Mama."

This made Sakura grin. "You're not going to flatter your way out of this one."

Sarada laughed. It was worth a shot.

* * *

Boruto stood outside the hallway and took a minute for himself before knocking. He straightened his coat and ran his hand through his hair. Once he felt ready, he knocked twice. He heard shuffling before the door finally opened. He was surprised when he was met with a pair of green eyes.

"Oh, Boruto! You're early."

"Hi, Auntie Sakura." He grinned. "Sarada asked me to come by a little early."

A wide grin spread on Sakura's face. "Oh, _did_ she now?"

He heard Sarada scowl. "I only said that because I knew you would be late. I didn't think you'd actually arrive on time."

Sakura stepped aside and let Boruto in. He smirked, and prepared a snide comment, however the moment he saw her, he forgot his own name.

Sarada had her hair pinned up in loose curls held together with a silver clip that had the Uchiha insignia engraved at the end. She had light makeup on, and opted to wear contact lenses instead of her usual red-rimmed glasses. She wore a crimson floor length cheongsam with short sleeves. The upper part of the gown was covered with lace, allowing her porcelain skin to peak through. The dress hugged her waist and hips before coming into a slight flare before her knees.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sarada asked suspiciously.

He recovered from his gaping when his aunt placed her hand on his shoulder and giggled. "He's admiring the view, of course."

Her cheeks dusted with rose, and she pouted a bit before looking down at her shoes. Boruto still couldn't believe it. He always thought Sarada was pretty, but right now, she looked _beautiful_. His eyes raked her entire figure and his body embarrassingly reacted to everything he saw. "Y-you look... different."

"I'm not wearing my glasses," came her curt response.

Boruto stopped staring, and looked at his aunt. He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's probably it."

Sakura sighed before letting go of his shoulder and she said, "I'll leave you two, then. I have to go get ready. I'll see you later."

Boruto held the door open for her and waved as Sakura took her leave. The door closed with a soft click and he turned around to look at Sarada. She was now sitting on the edge of her bed, hastily looking away as he faced her. Was she…checking him out? Just the thought of it made Boruto swallow and sent his heart fluttering. He knew he was beyond your average good looking guy, but he had never caught Sarada staring at other guys-much less staring at _him_.

A few moments of awkward silence passed and he clenched his fists. This was stupid. His heart was stupid _and_ a traitor, because it felt like it was going to pound out of his chest.

This was _Sarada._

Even if he had already accepted that he was in love with her, it didn't mean anything, it definitely didn't mean that she reciprocated his feelings.

He took a deep breath and put on the most charming smile he could muster. _Screw it._ Even if this wasn't a date, and he was simply her bodyguard on duty, he would treat her like the lady she was, and behave like the gentleman his mother taught him to be. He was determined to be the damn best escort around. He glided towards her, stopped a few steps in front of Sarada and offered his hand.

She looked wary, but placed her hand in his anyway. A bolt of electricity ran between them. It was so strong he swore he heard it. Sarada looked like she felt it too, as her fingers retracted from his hand. Boruto bit his lip and looked away, feeling quite disappointed. Perhaps she didn't want to hold his hand, but then he was surprised when he felt her warm hand on his again. He looked back and saw a heart-melting smile on her face and his blood rushed. Slowly, she stood up from the bed and took a few steps towards him.

Despite her wearing heels, he was still taller than her. He liked this fact. It was a physical manifestation of how much they've both grown together. Boruto grinned and transferred her hand to hold onto his arm. "Shall we go to the party, my dear lady?"

Sarada smirked, but the small squeeze she gave the crook of his elbow assured him she was enjoying his display of exaggerated chivalry. "Are you going to be like this all night?"

"If you want me to," he teased.

Sarada giggled, but what she said next made his world stop and sent him reeling, "I just want the Boruto I know. That's more than enough, don't you think?"

* * *

A/N: This is by far my second most popular fic. Pretty cool, since this was my real comeback to fanfiction! ^^

I love hearing your thoughts about my stories. Please do leave me a review, and let me know what your favorite part is, as well as what you think is going to happen at the partyyy. I'm so excited! :)

Thank you again, and have a great weekend!

~Kairi


	9. Together Or Not

A/N: I'm alive and back with another chapter! Super big thank you to Sandsana and Tuvstarr's Lost Heart for beta-reading this for me!

Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, followed, liked, and supported this story by far. You guys are half the reason why I keep on writing. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto / Boruto

* * *

Sasuke scanned the ballroom. The sheer number of attendees was setting him on edge and making the room feel a lot smaller than it was. His grip on the wine-glass increased, threatening to crush it.

"Sasuke-kun." A warm hand held on to the crook of his elbow and gave it a light but reassuring squeeze. He looked to his side and was met by his wife's kind smile, and the tension in his shoulders lifted. How Sakura could have this effect on him he didn't know, but he was more than thankful to have her there with him.

Naruto was nowhere to be found and neither were Shikamaru, Sarada, and Boruto.

"They're late," he noted.

Sakura gave him another squeeze. "You can't expect the Hokage to arrive before all the other guests, right?"

"We aren't in Konoha," Sasuke grumbled. Before his wife could reply the doors to the ballroom swung open.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura giggled quietly.

Naruto came waltzing in with Shikamaru and Sarada walking two steps behind at either side, with Boruto on Sarada's tail. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course, the dobe _had_ to have a dramatic entrance.

Sakura giggled and moved a little closer to him. "Shall we, darling?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He had to remind himself that he was here working, not just partying around. Naruto usually had his shit together for formal events such as these, but it always ended in the same scenario after dinner-Naruto would get drunk, and Sasuke and Shikamaru would have to do the cleanup. It was even worse those times when Naruto successfully managed to pull Sakura into his drinking antics. Although she had a particularly high tolerance, Sakura could get pretty difficult to manage once she had had too much. If anything, _that_ was something Sasuke wanted to avoid. He just didn't have the energy to deal with it.

* * *

Sarada stood in the middle of the large ballroom, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. She vaguely recognized some of the people in passing, mostly from pictures, at Hokage Tower as some revered guests, or from television. She bit her lower lip and clasped her hands together behind her. Naruto and Shikamaru left her for a moment since the Daimyo wanted to have word with them. It was a nerve wrecking meeting. He really was a no-nonsense kind of guy. Even Naruto's aura changed when he addressed the Daimyo. It was unfortunate that just before they left, Boruto decided to go to get her a drink.

She swallowed and scanned the room again. Her stomach was starting to tangle into hopeless knots-she had the feeling that everyone was staring at her. Sarada released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when her gaze landed on a mop of blond hair and bright blue eyes. His grin was so bright and so familiar that it instantly made her feel at ease. It seemed like he was in a hurry to return, the dark liquid sloshed around in the glass as he made his way to her.

"Boruto, be careful!"

He stopped in his tracks just a few feet away from her and steadied his grip on the wine glasses. His smile returned when they stabilized, and he grinned at her as he handed her one.

"Worried about me?"

She rolled her eyes as she took the glass. "Wouldn't want you making a mess. I might have to clean it up."

Boruto laughed. Sarada closed her eyes momentarily just to listen to his voice. It was amazing how much comfort he could offer just by being near-just by being himself. She opened her eyes again and offered him a small and tender smile.

"You look even prettier when you smile at me like that, ya know?"

Light pink dusted her cheeks, and she averted her gaze. "That's the third time you've called me pretty tonight…"

"Oh?" He leaned in closer and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You've been counting?"

She scoffed. "Just an expression, you idiot. You've probably said it more times than I can count."

"So you _have_ been counting!" He laughed.

Sarada let out a heavy sigh and thought she heard her name being whispered to another person. She looked over her shoulder and noticed two women looking their way. Even if the two were out of earshot, she couldn't help but feel like they were talking about her.

"Hey." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she snapped her attention back to Boruto. "Are you okay? Feeling nervous?"

She shook her head to clear it and forced a smile. "No way." He raised his brow at her and her smile faltered. "Okay, maybe a little… I don't know. I just feel like everyone's staring at me-talking about me, you know? It feels weird."

Boruto shrugged withdrawing his hand and placing it in his pocket. "You'll get used to it."

"Says Mr. Popular."

Boruto bit his lip and shrugged again dramatically. "Can't help that people love me, ya know?"

She threw her head back and laughed. It was nice to know that some things just never change. Boruto was still so confident-so full of himself. It was refreshing and comforting. Despite all the crazy things going on and changing, she could rely on Boruto to remain a constant.

"Nice to finally see you laugh," Boruto grinned and continued, "You got nothing to worry about, ya know? This party is practically for you. Dad's gonna introduce you around and brag to everyone that the next Hokage isn't going to be some fuck up."

Sarada smirked at his comment and then smiled at him.

"Nope, no fuck up here," Boruto moved closer to her and lowered his voice. "Konoha's gonna be led by the amazing and capable Sarada Uchiha. With the awesome Boruto Uzumaki by her side. All the nations better stagger back in fear."

This made Sarada laugh again. _Together_. They would lead Konoha together, exactly like how he promised her years ago atop Hokage Mountain. The memories made her heart flutter, and her stomach do backflips. Boruto had always been there for her since that moment, always so supportive and protective of her. Truly, with him by her side, everyone better back up if they didn't want to get fucked over by their awesome teamwork.

"Hey, we should have a toast!" Boruto raised his glass and looked at hers. Sarada looked at the glass in her hand and realized she hadn't touched it yet, too.

"What should we toast to? Fucking people up together?" She smirked.

Boruto smirked, too. "As much as I would love to I was thinking we should toast to you."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw slacked open by the tiniest bit. "To _me_?"

"Yeah, you. You've made it this far, right?" He grinned.

It all came crashing down to her. Boruto was right. It was happening. She wouldn't be inaugurated as the Hachidaime for at least another five or seven years, but it was happening. Tonight it would be set in stone that she, Sarada Uchiha, would be the next Hokage. Her heart swelled with happiness and pride, and it must have shown on her face because Boruto smiled at her, too. His blue eyes reflected her happiness and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. He looked at her so tenderly, and he took a step closer to her.

Sarada snapped out of her daze and raised her glass, effectively putting some space between them. "A toast to _us_ ," she corrected. " _We_ have made it this far."

His eyes widened for a moment, but then a sunny grin formed on his face, making his eyes close. He looked so much like the Nanadaime whenever he did that. It was too cute.

"To us," he raised his glass and looked straight into her eyes. Her breath hitched as they clinked their glasses together and lifted them to their lips to drink. Neither broke eye contact as they drank. Sarada felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you two done flirting yet?"

Sarada nearly choked on her drink, but Boruto literally did. He coughed and glared at the guy standing behind her. She turned around and greeted him, "Shinki!"

He had an impassive look on his face. "Father and Nanadaime-sama want to see you, Sarada." Shinki turned around and started walking away, Sarada assumed she was to follow. She faced Boruto again and giggled when she saw that he was giving Shinki a hateful glare.

"Bastard," he mumbled.

Sarada hooked her arm in his and he tore his gaze away from Shinki and eyed her hand resting at the crook of his elbow. "He's not that bad, Boruto," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes and straightened his posture. "Yeah, yeah."

She giggled and lightly tugged at his arm. "Come on. You're supposed to be my escort, right?"

It could have been the low light or the wine, but she could have sworn Boruto's cheeks turned a hue pinker than usual. "Y-yeah. Of course."

She offered him a warm smile and they both walked a few paces behind Shinki, who lead them to the corner of the room where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara were waiting.

As they approached Boruto whispered to Sarada, "Save your first dance for me, alright? I'm saving mine for you." He winked.

She felt the heat flood to her cheeks, but before she could respond they were already at their destination.

Shinki placed himself next to his father, and Naruto stepped forward. "Ready, Sarada?" He offered her his arm. She squeezed Boruto's arm. It was really happening. This was it. She had waited for this for years, and of all times, she chooses right now to hesitate? Boruto nudged her and gave her a bright smile.

"Take care of her, old man." Boruto's tone was playful, but there was a less than subtle warning to the words.

Sarada chuckled as she took Naruto's arm. The Hokage laughed and offered his son a sunny grin. "You kidding me? Sasuke's here. Wouldn't dream of doing something to make that bastard kill me right here."

Naruto started walking away, but Sarada looked back at Boruto who gave her a thumbs' up.

Was it just her, or did he look sad?

* * *

Boruto let go of his wine-glass and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stayed a good distance away from Sarada and his father. Close enough to see them clearly, but too far to hear their conversation. After a few minutes of conversation and encouragement from Naruto, Sarada looked far more relaxed, in turn making the tension ease from Boruto's shoulders.

Sarada and Naruto had been wandering around for an hour now and Boruto was starting to get bored. Other than occasionally catching his dad's corny jokes whenever he would pass by, it irked him that Sarada was right-people _were_ staring at her _and_ gossiping. It only added fuel to the flame when he noticed that he was getting his fair share of attention, too.

He looked over his shoulder and noticed a group of young girls giggling and looking his way. Boruto raised a brow, and then gulped when they started approaching him.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Sarada was speaking to Naruto and Shikamaru when a high-pitched squeal erupted coming from the dance floor. She turned around and found Boruto dancing with one of the younger delegates. A group of girls followed closely. There was a small commotion happening. If she was hearing it right, they were arguing about who would get to dance with him next.

"Ah, it looks like it's happening again." Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Shikamaru smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Always the ladies' man, huh?"

She felt like her heart had been crushed, and her blood started to boil.

" _Save your first dance for me, alright? I'm saving mine for you."_

So much for _that_ bullshit. Sarada turned around so that her back faced the dancefloor. She didn't want to see his face right now. _Nope_. She might just punch him all the way back to Konoha if she did. Sarada felt so betrayed. Best friends always get the first dance, right? It hadn't even been her idea to save it, it was _Boruto's_. Yet there he was, breaking his promise.

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to take a peek and found Boruto waltzing with a different girl now. He was smiling and it looked like he was enjoying himself. She watched them fall in step with each other, and he led her to the beat of the music perfectly. Sarada bit her lip. he had forgotten that Boruto knew how to dance so well.

"Sarada." A warm hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked up. Naruto was smiling at her. "We should keep going, I have a few more people to introduce you to." He looked back at the dancefloor and then back at her. "You can spend the rest of the night with Boruto after that. We'll make it quick."

She shook her head. "This is important, Nanadaime-sama. We don't need to rush anything."

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"You're far too dedicated," Shikamaru smirked. "If Naruto offered that to me, I would take it right away, so I could sleep."

Naruto laughed, making her feel obliged to force a smile. She took one last glance at Boruto before following Naruto around again, her gaze kept firmly on the floor, feeling hurt.

Boruto never even once looked her way.

* * *

A/N: No one asked for feels, but here it is! We only have a handful of chapters left until we reach the end of Functions and Feelings. Quite surreal. I still can't believe it's ending so soon.

Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review! Your feedback is important to help me improve as a writer, and they make me _incredibly_ happy. :)

Thank you again!


	10. Tell Me When

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for supporting, reading, and reviewing this story. It's always such a pleasure to write, even if it can be challenging.

I am adding some music to this story. _"Quando Quando Quando" by Michael Buble_. Right when you see, "played a song." Hit play. You can find the song on youtube. :)

I don't own Naruto or Boruto.

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart and SandsAna. Thank you so much!

* * *

Raucous laughter filled the air, combined with loud music and shouting. She stood a good distance away, yet she could hear all the conversation clearly. Having sharp hearing was both a blessing and a curse.

Sakura was being prodded by the Raikage about her husband's size, and if he really was as good in bed as they make him out to be. Sakura's cheeks were already flushed from the alcohol, but the way she averted her gaze and gave them a cheeky grin was Yodo's cue to stop listening.

The Hokage was laughing loudly, forcing another shot of spirits on the Kazekage, who looked rather confused and embarrassed. Gaara was never one for overindulging in alcohol but Naruto always managed to get him plastered. The Tsuchikage was doing the same to the Mizukage, challenging him to another round of shots. Poor Chojuro already looked ready to pass out.

Closing her eyes, she brought her champagne glass up to her lips and took a sip as she leaned back on the wall. She heard footsteps clack by her, and a familiar, potent chakra. The person walked out to the balcony behind her.

" _Sarada, what's wrong?"_

" _Papa…"_

"You were always quite the wallflower, Yodo."

She opened her eyes to see her companion but continued drinking until all of the golden liquid was gone. "I don't like these events, Shinki, you know that."

He smirked and leaned on the wall next to her. "Don't you find it entertaining to know what everyone's talking about?"

Yodo rolled her eyes and halted a waiter walking their way, took another glass and started to drink. Shinki watched her intently, and so she closed her eyes. There were a hundred conversations going on, but the most interesting one was happening outside on the balcony, and yet she felt like such a snoop. Gaara usually asked her to come to gather useful information, but useful always equated to boring for her during these events.

She relished the taste of champagne on her lips and sighed. This was the good shit. It made attending these fancy events worth it. Almost. Her gaze landed on the dancefloor and she spotted Boruto. He was trying his best to get away from the swarm of girls who have been hoarding his time and attention all night. He wore a lopsided grin as he scratched the back of his neck. The blond was backing away slowly.

Now, _this_ was entertaining.

Shinki followed her gaze and spotted Boruto, too. "I still don't understand why he's here."

"Get used to it. He's going to be Sarada's Right Hand." Yodo couldn't help but smile slyly. The conversation between Sasuke and Sarada was getting to the good parts, and seeing the topic of their conversation before her very eyes were the best thing that had happened all night so far. She finished her champagne and got another.

"Aren't you drinking too much?"

She shrugged and continued to drink. "Let me live, just for tonight, will ya? I would rather be at home listening to music, so I'm seriously doing you and Kazekage-sama a service here."

Shinki rolled his eyes. "You should stop wasting time on that Nara boy. You're starting to sound like him."

She looked at the liquid in the glass and twirled it around. Ah, yes, Shikadai Nara. Being an ambassador for the Sand and Leaf relations ensured that she would see him very often. Yodo would get a lot of teasing from Kankuro about how she would probably end up like Temari. It was an honor to be compared to Lady Temari. She was her idol, a highly respected Kunoichi in Sunagakure. However, ending up with Shikadai… that was a different thought altogether.

"Yodo."

"Hmm?" She shook her thoughts away and blocked out the conversation on the balcony. She didn't want to hear any more of the sappy details, lest she would feel responsible for not doing something about it. Meddling wasn't exactly her style, either. That was Shinki's area of expertise.

"What are Sasuke and Sarada talking about outside?"

Yodo nearly spat out her champagne. Nothing ever really escaped him, did it? He would make a… good Kazekage. She shrugged and finished her drink. "None of your business, Shinki."

"And I assume it's yours? You were tuning in."

Yodo snickered. "Seriously. It's none of your business. They're not plotting the downfall of our glorious village."

He growled and crossed his arms overs his chest. "Then what were they talking about?"

She smiled and looked over to the dancefloor. It looked like Boruto successfully shook the girls off and was now wildly looking around. His suit was wrinkled, and the first few buttons of his shirt got undone. To say he looked distressed was an understatement.

"Him."

Shinki's lips parted, and he narrowed his eyes. "What about him?"

"Well…" Yodo grinned. "Sarada didn't exactly say his name, but it was about him, I'm sure."

Shinki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, you're not supposed to place your own biases and assumptions into the information you get."

Yodo broke out in a fit of giggles. Perhaps the alcohol was finally getting to her. "Oh, believe me. It's not an assumption."

Boruto was coming their way, though it looked like he wasn't actually seeing them. Sasuke walked by and started to approach the Kage table. He had a grim expression on his face, and it looked like he was ready to hoist his wife up on his shoulder if he needed to. Yodo snickered when the Kages started forcing Sasuke to drink, too. Sakura was whining like a baby, asking for ten more minutes. Or was it shots? She barely understood Sakura with all her whining and slurring.

Sarada's footsteps were getting softer, indicating that she had left the balcony, and proceeded to take a walk in the garden.

Boruto was now within arm's reach.

Yodo told herself she wouldn't meddle, but maybe just this once. She owed Sarada that much for all the years of kindness.

"Yo, Boruto."

"Ha?" The blond stopped in his tracks and looked her way. It took him a few seconds before he finally registered who had called him. "Ah, Yodo. Have you seen-"

"Sarada?" She finished for him.

"A-ah…" he opened his mouth a few times before closing it. Confusion swimming in his blue eyes. "Y-yeah… can you-do you know where she is? It's too early for her to go back to her room, well, I mean, Dad's still here. So I figured she would still be here, but like, I don't see her and I'm supposed to walk her back to her room, ya know?"

He continued to ramble and Yodo snickered. She couldn't really understand why Sarada had fallen head-over-heels for this idiot, but to each their own, right? "Yeah, I saw her."

Lies. Well, not really. She heard her. Same thing.

Yodo walked over to Boruto and signaled for the waiter to come over. She took the bottle of strawberry wine from the tray and shoved it into Boruto's hands. "Take this, you'll need it."

"Umm… thanks?" He shook his head from side to side. "Wait, why? Where is she? Did something happen?"

"A lot of things happen around here, Boruto. Now, take the wine and go to the garden. She went that way."

His eyes lit up and he flashed her a bright grin. It almost made her understand why Sarada liked this idiot. _Almost._

"Thank you, Yodo." He smiled more sincerely this time and shifted his gaze over to Shinki. "Bastard!"

Shinki looked like Boruto had struck him, and Yodo had to hold onto her tummy as she laughed.

Yes. It was a good decision to meddle. Just this once.

He turned heel and set off towards the tables. She quickly held onto his arm. "Hey, where are you going? The garden is that way, genius." She nudged her head towards the exit.

Boruto blinked. "Well, we'll need glasses, won't we?"

Yodo scowled. "Just drink straight from the damn bottle." Now she was back to questioning Sarada's choices in men.

He took a step back, cheeks turning bright red, a horrified look on his face. "But-but that means… we'll be… it'll be like indirectly kissing Sarada!"

She rolled her eyes. "If you do it right, you might get a direct one. Now get out of here before Shinki kills you for calling him a bastard." With that, she shoved him towards the exit, and Boruto scampered away.

* * *

Sarada wandered around the garden, allowing the cool dry air to clear her thoughts. The smell of the lush vegetation made her feel right at home. She really missed Konoha's tall trees and greenery. At the end of the walkway, she spotted a small structure. A warm glow emanated through the clear glass.

Was this what she thought it was? Walking a little closer, she tried to sense if anyone was in the area, carefully flaring her chakra to also let anyone in the vicinity know she was approaching. There was no one around. Hastily, she looked over her shoulder and spotted no one, as well. She placed a hand on her heart, as the other one pushed the glass door open.

What she saw overwhelmed her. She entered a greenhouse full of flowers, shrubs, hanging plants, succulents, and a variety of plants she that had never seen before. Sarada was no stranger to plants. Her Mama had her own greenhouse in the hospital grounds full of healing herbs. Naruto loved to garden, and she would often spot him with muddy hands and a pot in his hands whenever he wasn't working. Sarada also frequented the Yamanaka Flower Shop with Himawari, and every summer, Shikadai would invite their group of friends to go to the Nara Forests for a camping trip but this- _this_ was nothing like anything she had ever seen before.

Who knew so much could grow in a desert? It wasn't as organized, filed in neat rows and uniformed tables as her mother's greenhouse, but it was an organized mess. There was a certain pattern and order that Sarada couldn't pinpoint, but it was still all so beautiful. The lanterns hanging from the glass ceiling cast a soft glow over the plants, making the flower petals glow in an ethereal way. The edges of her gown brushed the plants on the ground, and her fingertips skimmed the leaves and petals as she walked through the aisles, allowing herself to get lost in the aroma and comfort the plants were giving her.

She stopped at a row of tulips. There were a variety of colors: yellow, pink, red, and orange. Gingerly she ran her index finger along the soft petals and down the long stems.

"You always did like tulips."

Her lips tugged upwards, but she didn't take her gaze away from the yellow flower in front of her. She had always adored yellow tulips, and once told her mother and auntie Ino how she wished a boy would gift them to her. She would never forget how her auntie gasped and told her that maybe she shouldn't wish for that. Sarada bit her lower lip. No boy had ever gifted her yellow tulips, but she felt like she just received the largest bouquet of them from the person she desired the most.

She sighed and turned to face him. "Yeah. Some things just don't change, you know?" Sarada swallowed. He was standing way closer than usual. He pulled up a bottle of strawberry wine, a bright grin on his face. Sarada blinked a few times and rolled her eyes. "Really? Wine, at a time like this?"

"Wine is perfect for a time like this." He popped the cork off and continued talking, "Just you and me in Uncle Gaara's greenhouse."

"Wait…" she accepted the bottle from him and gawked a little longer. "This is Kazekage-sama's greenhouse?"

Boruto nodded and did a drinking motion with his hands. "The one and only."

"How do you even know that?" She brought the bottle to her lips and drank, swallowing thickly. It was sweet, yet she could taste the alcohol.

Boruto laughed and took the bottle from her. He looked at the rim for a moment and answered her quietly before taking a swig. "It said so outside."

Her jaw slacked open. How could she miss it? He had the audacity to chuckle at her expression. Didn't he realize the gravity of the situation? "We shouldn't be in here!" Sarada made a move to walk around him, but he caught her arm.

"Hey, come on. Just a few minutes? I haven't gotten the chance to even dance with you yet, ya know?"

She felt blood rush all over her body, and she forced her arm out of his grasp. "Gee, I wonder why?"

His lips parted. "Hey… I'm sorry about that. I got caught up by those girls and-"

"Yeah, yeah." She cut him off and crossed her arms over her chest.

She heard the glass bottle thunk down on the table, and warm, rough hands came to hold her elbows. "Oh, come on, don't ignore me. That's not fair."

"Hn," her cheeks puffed, and she looked away from him.

A wide grin spread on Boruto's face. "You're so cute when you're jealous like that, ya know?"

Heat rushed to her face and she scoffed. "I am _not_ jealous. You broke your promise!"

Sarada felt his hand come up to cup her chin to make her face him. Her eyes widened at the tender look on his face. His blue eyes caught the light from the lanterns, a pool of deep blue and shining gold. He smiled and said, "I know. I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you now?"

She pouted, stubbornness taking over against her better judgment. "How?"

He smirked. "My last dance is yours."

" _Dance?"_ She repeated incredulously. "Here?" Boruto nodded. "There's no music!" Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest. Dancing with Boruto in a room full of people was one thing, but being in such an intimate setting, just the two of them, holding onto each other with soft music playing… she felt her blood rushing, the same odd feelings she experienced when they were together on her balcony just a few days ago bubbling up to the surface.

Boruto pulled his phone out and played a song. He then placed it down on the table and grinned. "Any more requests?"

As soon as she heard the first few notes, she forgot how to breathe. This was one of her parents' favorite songs. An oldie, but goodie. "This song…"

"You like it?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard Auntie Sakura play it once when I was at your house. I thought it was… fitting for us, ya know?"

 _Fitting?_

"Sarada." She swallowed thickly and watched him as he extended his right hand towards her. "Will you dance with me?"

For Kami's sake, she prayed that her heart would stop hammering, but it refused. Her heart leaped up to her throat, making her unable to make any coherent sounds even faintly resembling words. Instead, she nodded and took his hand. Boruto wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. It made her even more nervous, she didn't want him to feel her heart fluttering.

Flashbacks of her talk with her father on the balcony came flooding in, and the heat rose to her face. She pressed her cheek against his chest to hide it, and was surprised to feel his heart pumping wildly, too.

"Y-you okay?"

Sarada bit her lower lip. What was _Boruto_ so nervous about?

"I'm fine…" she responded, her voice trembling.

Boruto squeezed her hand, and she instinctively squeezed back. "You can tell me anything, ya know?" His voice was low and quiet.

She nodded against his chest, breathing the words out quietly, "I know."

There was a pause, and then he said with a shaky voice, "Can I tell you anything, too?"

A light gasp escaped her lips. Did he really have to ask? She looked up at him. "Of course, you can. What kind of question is that?" She wanted to laugh, but the moment she saw the pink that dusted his cheeks and the shy smile on his face, she bit her tongue. "What is it, Boruto?"

It was rare for him to be quiet, let alone act so shy around her. Sarada knew he had this side to him too, but he rarely showed it. "I-I don't really know how to tell you with… words." He refused to meet her gaze, and it was sending her stomach into knots.

"I…" she started. "I have something I want to tell you, too."

"Really?" Now, he was looking at her. Being the center of his attention made her blush deepen.

She spoke slowly, unsure if this was the time to say it. "I also don't know how to say it with words…"

Her eyes caught the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. "O-oh… okay. Umm… show me, then?"

She took in a shaky breath and swiftly looked to the side. "No way! You first."

He chuckled nervously and said, "How about we do it together?"

 _Together_.

Like how they always have been doing things. Only fitting that they do this together, right?

Sarada could feel her cheeks burning, but she wasn't against the idea. "Okay. Together." It sounded like a good idea if they were thinking of the same thing that was. Oh, Kami. What if he wasn't thinking of the same thing? She swallowed her rising panic and bit her lower lip as she slowly turned back to face Boruto. His cheeks were also red, but his eyes were hooded, lips slightly parted.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she leaned closer. Boruto gently cupped her face and leaned in too. The slight tremble in his hands made her smile. Sarada placed a hand over him, and he returned the smile. It was such a simple gesture, but it didn't make it any less sweet. Heart hammering in her chest, she closed her eyes and hoped that her feelings would be clearly conveyed. Maybe this also meant he felt the same about her.

They were close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. Sarada's lips tingled, despite not even meeting Boruto's yet. Just a little more, and they would brush. Briefly, she wondered how they would feel like. Would they be soft? Warm? Would he taste like how she always imagined he would? She closed her eyes.

There was only one way to find out.

"There you two are."

Her eyelids flew open and she pushed Boruto away from her with a little too much force than necessary, making him stumble back on the table, nearly knocking the wine off it.

Before Sarada could even see who the visitor was, Boruto growled, "You bastard."

* * *

A/N: How did you find the music while reading? Did it set the mood better? Please do let me know by leaving me a review!

The next chapter is already in the works. Just a few more chapters, and we will reach its end. I'm so excited to write it out! I also have a few extras planned for when this story ends. I hope you will all enjoy it. Any guesses what those "extras" may be? Hihihi.


	11. Read Into It

A/N: Hello, darling! Finally, here's the next chapter to Functions and Feelings. :)

Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart & SandsAna

I don't own Naruto / Boruto

* * *

Shinki crossed his arms and smirked, mischief dancing in his dark eyes. He knew what he had done, and the bastard was nowhere near sorry for ruining their moment.

Boruto's lips pulled back in a scowl, his fists clenched and made a move to pummel him right there and then but he stopped when Sarada's warm hand came to rest on the crook of his elbow. He looked at her, and his scowl melted away.

Her cheeks flushed, and she looked so shy. "Boruto, stop it," she whispered. "We really shouldn't be here."

He stood properly, his clenched fists loosening. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and finish what they had started. His phone still played the song, yet it was already coming to an end.

"She's right," Shinki agreed. "You two shouldn't be here."

Sarada looked at him and apologized. Boruto's jaw dropped. Why was she being so nice about this? First, the bastard ruined their _almost_ kiss, and now Sarada was agreeing with him. What the actual fuck.

Back up for a second. _Almost_ kiss? Was he even sure that Sarada was _going_ to kiss him? Just because she had her hands on his chest, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and lips parted didn't mean she was going to kiss him— _right_? Just recalling how she looked before they were so rudely interrupted made his blood rush.

"You're looking a little red there, Boruto," Shinki teased. "Perhaps you've had too much to drink?"

His anger came flaring back and his eyes narrowed. "Listen here, you—"

Sarada squeezed his bicep and took a step forward. "Was there something you needed, Shinki?" She asked. "If there is nothing you need us for, I think it's best Boruto and I leave the party."

Shinki's brows pulled together and his arms tightened across his chest. As someone who was raised by the Kazekage himself, he wasn't used to such impudence. "Father and Hokage-sama were looking for you two."

Sarada nodded. "Ah."

Boruto pouted. So it was also his old man's fault for ruining that almost kiss. 'Fuckin' figures.

She looked at him with an apologetic smile. "Let's go?"

His pout deepened. Boruto just wanted Shinki to disappear and have Sarada with him in this greenhouse for a few more moments .

The way the lanterns glowed, her dark eyes capturing their shine and illuminating her beautiful features just did things to his heart. He always found her pretty... but only God knew how fast and far he had fallen for her all over again just seeing her look at him that way. Boruto would have given everything to have her look at him that way... every day.

"Yeah, okay," he grumbled and picked up his phone, turning the music off.

Sarada's smile widened and she tugged on his arm lightly, wordlessly asking him to fall into step with her.

They both followed Shinki out of the greenhouse but he stopped when he felt Sarada's hand letting go of his arm.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, making the two men look her way.

"What is it?" Boruto asked, following her gaze.

Sarada approached a shrub and poked at the yellow fruit hanging from it. Her dark eyes were wide with amazement. "Kazekage-sama grows lemons too! Look!"

Shinki rolled his eyes.

Boruto took a closer look, their fingers brushing when he stood next to her. "That's so cool! I didn't know he grew fruit as well."

"Father grows all sorts of plants."

Sarada grinned. "I guess he and Hokage-sama have a lot in common."

Shinki shrugged and turned around, leading the way back to the ballroom.

Sarada no longer held onto Boruto as they walked back, which made him a little sad. Whenever their fingers and shoulders brushed, he had to bite his tongue and stop himself from wanting to grab her hand. He kept stealing looks at her, every now and then. The pale moonlight highlighting her features made her glow. He was starting to swim in his own thoughts, delving deep and staring into space as they walked.

"Hey..." Sarada whispered as she peered up at his face. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Boruto shook his head and forced a grin. "Yeah. Just a little tired."

Her smile was back. "Tired from all that dancing?"

He chuckled. "If I were dancing with only you, I'd never tire."

Boruto relished seeing her cheeks color.

He wished he would always be the reason for her to blush this way. The _only_ reason.

Shinki coughed, making the two of them break eye contact. Boruto frowned at him. One of these days, he was _really_ going to pummel this bastard to the ground. Sakura Uchiha style.

They finally made it to the ballroom, but it was empty save for a few waiters packing up.

"Seems they left..." Shinki murmured.

"No shit," Boruto spat.

Shinki glared at him, and Boruto returned his hateful gaze. They had been at each other's throats since the event began, and all their little heated exchanges were reaching their peak. Boruto never really liked Shinki since the chunin exams. Although he could be civil, he just never thought that it was important enough for them to become friends. From the look on Shinki's face, it seemed like the feeling was mutual.

It's _about_ to go _down_.

The two of them took a step toward each other, but Sarada stepped between them. "Since they're gone, this means we should also take our leave." She gave the two of them pointed looks.

Boruto took a step back. He knew that look. If he didn't do as he was told, he would need to hope that Shinki would stand between them. But knowing him, he would take a chair and watch with pleasure. Boruto pouted and backed off.

Shinki had an impassive look on his face. He only nodded and left the ballroom.

Boruto and Sarada stood there for a few moments before finally leaving. The two of them walked in silence for the first half, Boruto had his hands stuffed in his pockets. The air between them have changed, slightly heavier, and palpable. They were so close… their lips had almost touched. His hands shook at the memory, and then balled them in his pockets to make it stop.

Did this mean she liked him, too? She did say there was something she wanted to tell him but she didn't know how to say it in words… Sarada _never_ ran out of words. She always knew what to say and how to say it. Could it be that she knew what she had to say, but didn't want to because she wanted to kiss him?

Boruto's cheeks flushed. Perhaps he could confess first, and see how that went… They have known each other for a long time, she would be cool with it, right? Their relationship was strong enough to withstand all kinds of troubles, he knew that with all his heart. If she didn't feel the same, then... at least he tried. What scared him more was the thought that things wouldn't be the same. He liked being her best friend, and he wouldn't trade his current position for anything else. Although it did hurt him to think that that was all they could ever be.

"We're here," Sarada announced.

Boruto stopped walking and pulled himself out of his thoughts. He looked ahead and saw the hotel lobby. He didn't even realize they were approaching. He needed more time. "I'll walk you to your room."

"You really don't have to…"

He was already leading the way, a few steps ahead of her. "I know." Boruto winked. "But I want to, ya know?"

Sarada scoffed, "No one's going to hurt me, Boruto."

"No one ever will as long as I'm by your side. I won't allow it."

They walked along the hallway, talking in a hushed yet playful tone. His shoulders eased up, releasing tension. Easily falling into step with her teasing and banter.

"Lucky me you'll be here, then." She smirked.

He turned to face her, his lips tugging up as he observed the way her eyes twinkled, hair flowing with her movement… she's so beautiful. Breathlessly, he responded, "Always."

A light gasp slipped out of her mouth and she looked at him with wide, dark eyes. It might have been a trick of the light, but he could have sworn she was blushing. Sarada's hand hovered over the doorknob to her room.

The sudden change in her expression made Boruto realize what he had just said. Fuck. He's said too much. Heat rose to the back of his neck and he sputtered, "I-I promised you, re-remember? I meant it. I really will." He laced his hands at the back of his head and laughed nervously. "What other reason would I have?"

She averted her gaze, a small smile on her face. "Oh, right. Of course."

Her crestfallen expression made Boruto drop his arms to his sides. He watched her unlock her door and push it open. She forced a smile and said, "Best we get to bed. Thank you… Good night."

Boruto held on to her wrist. "Sarada-"

She looked at him. "I'm really tired, Boruto. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Slowly, he let go of her wrist and nodded. "Right. Good night."

The door clicked and echoed throughout his empty chest. He stood there in the hallway for a while, thinking about how he should have just already told her how he felt.

.

.

.

She completed her nightly routine in a daze as she replayed the events of that evening over and over again. Analyzing everything that happened, scrutinizing every single detail. All the conversations she had that night spun through her mind, channeling her five senses to make sense of it all. The interactions with dignitaries and other VIPs were easy enough to decipher. It was clear to her what their intentions were from the topics they chose to speak of, and the way they thought they could convince her with their warm smiles and tight handshakes. But that wasn't why she was in a daze… Boruto and his behavior was what had left her confused.

Sitting on the bed, she let out a long sigh. The lights in her room were already out and her curtains drawn, giving her a clear view of Sunagakure's sparkling nightscape. She lay down and looked out the window, watching the lights twinkle and remembering Boruto's hand around her waist, holding her hand, and then, on her cheek. His heated breath on her face, making her lips tingle. Her stomach knotted up just remembering it, making her close her eyes harder, trying to contain her heart in her chest and willing it not to burst, to no avail. Feeling defeated, she let out a short shout of frustration and crawled into her bed, under the covers. She placed her glasses on the nightstand and tried to sleep.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she caved and grabbed her phone and glasses. She put them on and opened up her phone. A quick look at the clock told her it was well past one in the morning, and it made sense that there were no new messages, but part of her wished there were. Sarada wasn't like most of her friends who indulged in scrolling through social media and staying on top of the latest gossip. Her phone would go unused for days unless she was expecting a call, but ever since she discovered that she could put books in her phone, she would always carry it around so she could read in her spare time.

Opening up the app, she leafed through the book selections she had. There were a number that she could reread, but there was one book that she had been putting off finishing for a while now. She clicked on it and it automatically led her to the last page she read. Decreasing the brightness, she made herself comfortable and started to read.

" _It just doesn't feel right being with him," Saki muttered to her best friend. "I-I don't even know why."_

" _Ever thought it was because you really love Sora and not Kenji?"_

" _Chieko!" Saki burst out. "Can you stop with the teasing? You know I don't like him that way."_

 _Chieko rolled her eyes. "Girl, please. You two have been friends since you were born. Done everything together. Have you seen the way Sora looks at you? He likes you, too. The more you prolong being with Ken, the more it'll hurt you two, and everyone."_

Sarada felt the heat creep up her face, and suddenly, she recalled why she had stopped reading this book and chose to read another. This hit a little too close to home, and it opened up doors and realizations that she really would rather remain shut.

Her phone vibrated, and she pulled down the banner to see she received a text.

 _Boruto: Hey, you up?_

Sarada blinked for a few seconds to make sure she read that right. He was still awake…

 _Sarada: Now I am. Why are you awake?_

 _Boruto: Did I wake you?_

For a moment she thought she might lie and say he did, but she knew Boruto would feel guilty and she did not want that.

 _Sarada: No, I was reading._

The three dots appeared for a while to indicate he was texting, and then, finally, the text came through.

 _Boruto: What're you reading?_

Why was he suddenly so interested? Sarada contemplated replying something snarky. Her brow tugged up, but nevertheless, she indulged him.

 _Sarada: A book I've been trying to finish for a while now._

 _Boruto: Is that the one with the half-vampire girl and werewolf boy have forbidden sex or something? That was pretty cheesy._

She nearly dropped her phone. No one says shit about one of her favorite novels. Especially not someone who has never even read it before. Sarada rolled to the other side of the bed and started texting, hoping he could feel her fury when she hit send.

 _Sarada: They were in love! And it was NOT cheesy. You just didn't read the good parts. There was no actual sex in the book!_

 _Boruto: LOL. Sure. It's okay if you read porn. I don't judge, Sarada._

 _Sarada: Says the person who reads Icha Icha._

 _Boruto: It's fine literature. Anyway, if you're not reading that cheesefest, what're you reading now? What's it about?_

She pursed her lips, still feeling a little hurt that he basically compared one of her favorite romance novels to Icha Icha when it didn't even have actual porn. Implied? Sure. But it _wasn't_ porn.

 _Sarada: It's about Sora and Saki. They're childhood friends and have always liked each other but they're in constant denial. It's causing a lot of problems with everyone. They could have avoided the entire thing if they just confessed, really._

As soon as she hit send and reread her message, she immediately thought that the situation felt far too familiar. Like a case of _déjà vu_.

The three dots appeared on her screen for what felt like forever. Was he writing a novel in response?

As she waited, she chewed on her lower lip, mulling it over a little more. Sora and Saki's story was pretty typical, and most reviews even said it was cliche. Despite these reviews, she read it anyway because the characterizations, situations and choices they were faced with and made were all too real. It sometimes made her think that somewhere out there, someone was reading this piece of fiction and thinking, _"Is this the story of my life?"_

Finally, he replied.

 _Boruto: What you're saying is I'm Sora and you're Saki, right? Lol._

She read his response three times before the lightbulb finally lit up. When it did, she wanted to take it back and recall the message. For the second time that night, she remembered why she stopped reading that book.

It was too late to recall the message. Boruto had already read and replied. There was no way out of this one. She felt so stupid for not recognizing the pattern earlier, why she would always think of Boruto whenever Sora would throw a flirty remark at Saki, and Saki would pretend not to be amused or flattered in the slightest bit.

It made her feel worse that she did not realize she was in love with Boruto earlier, though. Perhaps she did know, she just refused to acknowledge it.

Sarada rolled around in her bed, not knowing how to reply. She felt so silly, and understood why those girls in romantic comedy movies did this. The panic and confusion crawling up to her chest felt too real. What if she confirmed it? How would he react? But would she really want to do that over text? Surely there was a better way… what if she denied it? For sure, he wouldn't take it nicely… but what if she said it as a joke instead? Bad idea, that would be a low blow. She racked her brain for more options, what she could say and reply, but nothing came out right. All the responses just looked like they would all make things worse.

 _Calm down_ , she told herself. Boruto could just be fooling around. He liked to tease her, and this could just be him trying to push her buttons again. She bit her lip and typed a message, telling him to stop teasing her. No, what if he was serious? Boruto's a tease, but he isn't stupid.

She released a shaky breath and calmed herself. Telling Boruto how she felt about him was such a scary thought, but was it really? They have been through so much worse together and he always had her back. Why should this be any different?

"Yes." Sarada typed, and her thumb hovered over the send button, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She deleted the text and started to type another response, only to delete that as well.

 _Boruto: Sarada?_

It was only a word, but she could hear his voice in her head, sounding so confused and hurt. It made her heart tighten and her eyes stung. Why was this so hard? She could tell him _anything._ He assured her all the time, constantly saying he would be there for her.

And yet, she hesitated. Allowing the fear and doubt to take over, just like she did before her speech. There were so many reasons racing in her mind, her common sense screaming at her not to confess.

 _This is over text, don't do that!_

 _What if he doesn't feel the same?_

 _What if he was just kidding and you took it seriously? You'd look like a fool._

It was painful. The thought of Boruto playing with her feelings just because he knew he could.

No.

Sarada forced all of those thoughts down, shoving them back into their dark hole. She would not allow this to ruin them, but she wasn't going to settle things over text, either. He deserved more than that.

 _Boruto: Did you fall asleep?_

Emotions racing high, Sarada concluded that the best course of action was to sleep it off. Better to settle things calmly, with a clear head, and hopefully, a normal heart rate. She placed her hand on her heart, genuinely worried that it was beating too fast. Taking a deep inhale through her nose, she slowly slowly exhaled it out of her mouth.

Sarada turned her phone off, removed her glasses, and placed both on her bedside table as she pulled the covers over her body and she found a comfortable position in bed. Maybe it wasn't the best course of action, but it was the most reasonable for her at the moment. She closed her eyes and promised to herself.

Tomorrow.

Sarada would tell Boruto she loved him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for supporting this story. It's been a little over a year since I started, and I am still floored that people wait on this. Life really got in the way, but that doesn't matter much right now. I was finally able to deliver this chapter with the help of my two darling friends and beta-readers. Thank you so much!

The next chapter will be the last, I am still contemplating on adding an epilogue, or perhaps just continue it as a sequel. We shall wait and see! I have more chapter fics I want to finish as well. Hihi.

Please do leave me a review to let me know your thoughts about this chapter, and how you think this story will be tied up to a close. Thank you again so much.

All my love,

Kairi


End file.
